


【中文翻译】Wait For It 静待来时

by SueandRabbit



Series: 中文翻译《静待来时》 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Human AU, Infidelity, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueandRabbit/pseuds/SueandRabbit
Summary: “爱情从不带有偏见，无论高低贵贱，无论罪人或圣贤。”他们从高中开始就是恋人。大家都说他们非常般配。他们结婚的时候，赛门有些高兴过头了。多年过去，现在赛门已经三十过五，他都不知道自己是怎么让自己的婚姻持续了这么长时间的。他多次想过离开，他幻想着离开，他梦想着离开，他希望能离开，然而，他总是选择留下。他哪都去不了，他知道的……然后一名有着一双令人惊叹的绿色眼睛的21岁年轻英俊的画家走进了赛门的生活，并且把它搅得天翻地覆。





	【中文翻译】Wait For It 静待来时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wait For It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106162) by [Ceeridwen99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99). 



> 译者文前记：这是一篇AU，除了必备的马赛绝世爱情之外，原作者还对婚姻和出轨行为进行了一定程度上的挖掘与探讨。全系列原文七万多字，分三篇文章，故事略长（但肉占了很大比重XD），细节很多，情节的构建以及人物的塑造让这个系列很值得一读（至少我是这么认为的啦）。节奏可能慢热，但读到最后会让人觉得一切都值得等待。  
> 十分欢迎大家利用文前的链接给原作点个kudos，可以的话发个评论支持一下原作者就更棒啦；同时也欢迎小伙伴们随时来交流与译文相关的任何问题，关于马赛、底特律等等任何话题，欢迎大家来勾搭~~
> 
> *文中主要人名音译如下：  
> Markus: 马库斯  
> Simon: 赛门  
> Micheal: 迈克尔  
> Connor: 康纳  
> Elijah Kamski: 伊利亚·卡姆斯基  
> Carl Manfred: 卡尔·曼弗雷德

2038年7月13日 星期一

第一部分

如果说有一件事是赛门习惯做的，那就是独自醒来。并不是说他没有醒来想见的人，只是那人在他醒来时总是不在他身边。他不该感到惊讶或沮丧，这种情况已经持续好几年了，他是真的不会为此而感觉到难过了。不像其他人，醒来时他们的配偶不在身边，如果你的配偶要工作的话，这就很正常。但就这个持续不断的发现来说，赛门有很多让自己沮丧的理由。

赛门转向床头柜，叹口气关掉了闹钟。他拿起婚戒，有时这是唯一能提醒他自己已婚的东西，唯一束缚他留下的东西。好吧，包括戒指在内，还有他心里感觉到的义务。

赛门把戒指滑进指间，然后坐起身，他掀开了身上的被子，在床边垂下腿。床头柜上的照片进入他的视线，他停住了。他拿起照片，微蹙着眉看着它，那是一张他和他丈夫的结婚照，他们看起来……很开心而且，噢，太年轻了。

在赛门看来，年轻且幼稚无知。

赛门现在看着迈克尔，迈克尔倒是没怎么变老，他变得成熟了但并不显老。迈克尔栗棕色的头发还像昔日那样浓密，但被保养得更好了；对赛门来说，他那双宝蓝色的眼睛也有了很大变化，赛门看着那双眼睛时，已经全然感觉不到曾经感受到的……同样的温暖。他的丈夫没有变老，却变了……很多。又或者是赛门变了，他不知道，也不愿再去想了。

赛门把照片放回床头柜，又叹口气，站起身走向浴室。赛门开始了他每天早上的例行活动，这花了挺长时间。他洗了个澡，刷了牙，这天早晨他还刮了胡子，因为他的脸上有些他不太喜欢的胡茬。然后他换衣服。像往常一样，他穿上一件简单的POLO衫，换上一条休闲裤。赛门一直觉得没必要穿得艳惊四座，反正他也不出门。穿好之后，赛门照着镜子看了看自己。

赛门又想起来刚才那件事了，他自己也没怎么变老。他还是那样皮肤苍白，还有那头金色的短发和那双蓝色的眼睛。作为35岁的人，他和他丈夫看上去还不赖。赛门没觉得自己看起来有多好看，他愈多地看自己，愈发能感觉到自己的……疲累。他 ** **感觉**** 很累，他感觉……他不知道。好吧，他知道，他只是自己不愿意承认罢了。

赛门走出浴室，走下他们这栋奢华的房子里的楼梯。有时候他觉得这房子不是自己的，他完全没参与过房屋的装修和装饰。这间房子装潢得很现代化，配有太多他们根本不需要也用不上的奢侈品。装修时他的丈夫完全没在乎钱，他总是非要搞得煞有介事。

赛门走进厨房，惊讶地看到他的丈夫还在家。他正在打电话，所以赛门也没跟他说什么，而他的丈夫也像往常一样，根本不在意赛门的存在。赛门的狗朝他跳过来，要他抱，赛门笑了。他给自己倒了杯咖啡，然后满足了这只娇小的白色博美犬的要求。狗舔了舔他的下巴，让他咧嘴笑了起来。赛门坐在厨房的吧台旁边，等着听他的丈夫会不会对自己说点什么。并不是说赛门想让他挂掉电话，如果他的丈夫能以 ** **某种**** 方式意识到他的存在，那就足以让赛门高兴了。

“卡姆斯基先生，我可以向您保证与我的公司合作不会带来任何风险，我相信我们成为合作伙伴能够在多方面令你我受益。”电话那边的人在说话，赛门看见他的丈夫翻了个白眼。

“好吧，我理解您有顾虑，但这绝对是可以商量的，我们今晚在画廊开幕式上谈谈怎么样？”赛门歪过头，他的丈夫握紧了拳头，轻轻地砸了一下吧台。

“我——好的，那我们等今晚晚些时候再谈，感谢您拨冗。”赛门抿了一口咖啡，眨眨眼睛，他的丈夫把手机扔在柜台上。赛门完全不清楚他为什么那么生气，迈克尔从来不跟赛门提工作的事，这些日子他其实都不怎么跟赛门说话。

“早上好，迈克尔，”赛门说道，又喝了一小口咖啡。公主躺在他怀里，享受着他的怀抱。

“他妈的那个自以为是的混蛋，他妈的以为自己拥有全世界。”

赛门皱着眉听着他收到的早安回复，翻个白眼然后继续喝咖啡。

他也许不知道他的丈夫到底在气什么，但他十分清楚卡姆斯基先生是谁，全世界最大也是最先进的科技公司模控生命的老板、创始人以及执行总裁。这个人所做的第一件吸引公众注意的事就是把最大的手机公司，苹果，踢出了市场，那还只是开端，卡姆斯基的发明改变了世界，模控生命占有了现代科技的半壁江山，他成了现今最富有的人，还曾两次被票选为“本世纪最佳人物”。卡姆斯基行事表现出拥有世界的姿态，因为事实的确如此。

他的丈夫和卡姆斯基先生之间的不同在于，后者的目的看上去非常和平。卡姆斯基利用他自己的发明和赚到的钱回馈世界，他减少污染、消除贫困、降低失业率。赛门的丈夫是个武器制造商，他的武器大多都卖给了军方以及与一些国家有冲突和争端的政府部门，所以他的武器销量很大。卡姆斯基先生是出了名的反战人士，任谁都能很轻易地明白为什么这两个人会结下梁子。

“管他的，我还没见过有谁是我游说不来的，今天晚上我就在他耳朵旁边念叨死他。记好了，我们七点出门。”

赛门麻木地朝着他丈夫眨眨眼：“你说什么呢，迈克尔？”

迈克尔 ** **终于**** 扭头看了他一眼，看上去不怎么高兴：“今晚的画廊开幕式。你知道那个画家，卡尔·曼弗雷德，他要给自己的画办个展览。他和卡姆斯基好像是朋友还是别的什么见鬼的关系，他今晚会到场。总之，我之前告诉过你了，你忘了吗？”

赛门翻个白眼：“我什么都没忘，因为你就没告诉过我，迈克尔。”

迈克尔双手摊在吧台上，冲着赛门皱起眉：“我告诉过我的秘书打电话跟你说这事。”

赛门忍住没叹气：“你自己怎么不告诉我，我们不住在一起吗。”

迈克尔拿起手机塞进外套内兜，“我整个星期都在说这事，也许你应该注意听听。”

这次轮到赛门皱眉了。他完全可以为他丈夫的言辞说点什么，但他现在没那个心情。“算了，无所谓，总之我会做好准备出门的。”

“随你便，我得去上班了，晚上见。”

赛门没回话，他一直等到听见门关上的声音，然后他叹气。他把公主放在地上，然后双手撑着脑袋。他摸着手指上的戒指，拿下来还不到一秒钟就又戴回去了。

这已经不是第一次赛门想把戒指拿下来然后再也不戴回去了。

***

赛门的一天过得很简单，他的大多时间都花在清扫和看书上。因为他打扫得很勤，所以房子并不脏，所以大多数时候他都在看书。他想念纽约的忙绿生活，像这样的日子里，他总能做点什么。自从搬到底特律，他就无所事事。他 ** **曾经**** 是有事可做的。在他和丈夫都开始工作时，赛门读了医学院，成为了一名儿科医生。他在纽约拥有自己的医疗事业，拥有一切，当他丈夫的事业起步时，赛门放弃了一切。他们搬到底特律时，他的丈夫不想让他再去工作。一开始赛门还以为是他 ** **终于**** 想领养一个孩子然后建立一个家庭了，但事实却是他只是喜欢赛门待在家里。这让他感觉自己掌控着一切。赛门十分痛恨这点。

当迈克尔注意到赛门很孤独——他很少能注意到赛门——他就给赛门买了那只狗，公主。这倒是奏效了一阵子，给赛门平凡乏味的日常带来了新鲜事物。但那愈发地提醒赛门自己的生活有多无聊。他爱公主，非常爱，但她会让赛门想起为什么他会拥有她。

赛门叹口气，合上了那本他试图阅读的书。他看了看表，下午五点，他最好开始做准备了。他走上楼，公主就跟在他身后，她跳上了他们的床。迈克尔非常讨厌她跑到床上，但赛门这个时候完全不想管这种事。他拍拍她的头，然后走向衣橱。灯在他走进去时亮了起来，他扫了一眼四周，发现他完全不知道该穿什么，他以前从没参加过画廊开幕式。他很快走过去拿起手机，然后他停下了。他准备给迈克尔打电话，但他又想起他们之间的谈话，然后决定还是不打了。他转而搜索卡尔·曼弗雷德，据赛门所知，他是个非常古怪的人，而且非常，非常富有。赛门从来没有什么艺术细胞，所以他从来没想过作画能带来如此成就。赛门看了他的画，画得都很抽象，但是都非常美。赛门并不能很确切地说出为什么，也许是因为色彩，或者是油彩的随意泼洒，又或者是画中人物彼此间的互动，但他能明白为什么这个人的画作那么受欢迎。

“你干什么呢，赛门，怎么还没准备好？”

赛门关上手机，他的丈夫进了门。“我正在准备，我不知道该穿什么，所以就查了一下我们今晚要去谁的画廊。”

“公主，该死的从床上滚下去！”狗从床上逃走，跑出了屋子。赛门讨厌迈克尔这么吼她，真的完全没必要那么做。

“迈克尔，用得着么？”

迈克尔抖着肩膀脱掉了他的白衬衫：“我讨厌她见鬼的跑到床上去，赛门，你知道的，他妈的搞得到处都是狗毛。”

赛门翻个白眼：“你用不着那么吼她，她没掉多少毛。”

迈克尔走过赛门身边，从衣架上扯下一件衬衫。“那就别他妈的让她跑到床上，我就不吼她。”

赛门应该随它去，但是很显然此时他没那么理智。“你今天有什么毛病？！就因为你不爽你的工作，别他妈朝我们撒气！”

迈克尔抱怨地叹气：“别挑事，赛门，今晚不行！”

“我没想挑起什么，你从早上挂掉电话之后就一直恶声恶气的！”

迈克尔搓了一把脸，“赛门，够了！”

赛门坐在床角，抱起胳膊，“你少他妈用你对员工的那种口气来叫我闭嘴！我是你丈夫！”

“就他妈的因为一只狗你就发脾气！”

赛门闭上眼睛深呼吸，“算了，无所谓！”

赛门走进衣橱，从衣架上随意扯出一套衣服。

“赛门——”

赛门没理他，走进浴室后锁上了门。他背靠着门，一只手揉着头发。之前就已经有过好几次，赛门考虑过离开。他知道自己也许反应过度了，但像这样的情况发生得愈发频繁，多到他都懒得在意了。他和迈克尔无法在不吵架的情况下交流。赛门宁愿是别的情况，他们之间感情的停滞，有些减退的热情，但不是这个，那些都有解决的办法，但现在这种情况……

这是人间地狱。赛门在自己家都过得不舒服，他会因为一点小事而害怕给自己的丈夫打电话，他祈祷自己能在迈克尔回家之前就入睡，他讨厌迈克尔早晨时不在他身边，但他又不由得为此庆幸，那会避免发生像刚才那样的情况。他们刚结婚还住在纽约时，那时的情况大相径庭。他们两个人都很忙，但会为彼此抽出时间，他们应该是相爱的。高中时期的恋人，大家都说他俩很般配，所有人都因为他们结婚而兴奋得过了头。好吧，差不多是所有人，他的家人并不赞成这门婚事，但那又是另一码子事，而他现在不愿意去想。赛门承认在结婚时自己高兴过头了，他们有着憧憬和愿望，更重要的是，他们有彼此。情况急转直下……是在赛门为了迈克尔放弃自己的事业的时候，他开始看清自己究竟有多了解自己的丈夫，却又发现自己了解得那么少。

赛门很多次都想到了离开，他甚至在某个时候打包好了行李。然而，他还是留下了。他每次把婚戒摘下来，然后又戴上。他有很多机会能离开，却又次次选择留下。

为什么？

他不知道。出于义务，他猜。他和迈克尔在一起已经22年了，这放在任何人身上都是很长的一段时间了。也许他害怕离开，为了迈克尔他放弃了太多。并不是说他的生活很糟，他有钱，有房屋栖身，有食物果腹。他过得很舒适，许多人都想要他这样的生活。但他还是经常扪心自问。

舒适的生活值得以快乐作为代价吗？

关于自己的生活，赛门清楚一点。

他不快乐。

***

前往画廊的路上并不那么愉快。他们都还因为之前的争吵而生气。赛门想要道歉，想缓和紧张的局面，但他拒绝那么做，在这件事情上他并没有做错什么。迈克尔已经有好几个月都这个样子了，如果赛门好好想想的话，有好几年了。赛门总是那个最终为他们之间的争吵而道歉的人， ** **赛门**** 这次可不会再妥协了，迈克尔必须向他道歉。

迈克尔不停地看他，赛门心想他是不是要让步了，这可是头一回。

“至少你也笑一笑，我真的想给卡姆斯基先生留下好印象。”

赛门翻个白眼。他忍住没对着迈克尔做出鄙夷的手势，转而赛门尽力露出他最假的笑容，他朝着迈克尔做出表情，迈克尔回以一记白眼。

“你真的要为了一条狗这么小心眼吗？”赛门转向他那边的车窗。这甚至已经不是狗的问题了，但他不想提起这个，那只会挑起又一波争论，他今晚已经过得很煎熬了。

“宝贝儿，拜托。”赛门不想理他。迈克尔想利用内疚感来逼他就范时，才会这样叫他。

“呃啊，行吧，随便吧。”

赛门忍住又一声叹息。他只需要熬过今晚就行，他能做到。

当他们到达现场时，气氛已经非常火热了。这位卡尔·曼弗雷德看上去很喜欢享受这样的好时光，来他这里的人形形色色。有一点是可以确定的，他们都有钱。

赛门和迈克尔下车，而后汽车自行开走停放。他们走进楼里，有人来提供饮品，赛门立马就拿起一杯葡萄酒抿了一口，他需要缓解一下精神。

“别喝太多。”迈克尔对他说道，手里也拿着一杯酒，但他没喝。赛门忍住想瞪视迈克尔的冲动，又抿了一口酒。

“迈克尔，你终于决定出现啦？”赛门转身看见卡姆斯基先生朝他们走过来。赛门以前从未当面见过他，只听他丈夫经常谈起他。谁也不会认错这个人，他皮肤苍白，极具个性的身材能让大多数希腊雕像都自惭形秽。他剃掉了一半的头发，又将长发扎成一个圆髻。他散发出极强的自信，让任何与他共处的人都自愧不如。陪同在他身边的是一名相当好看的年轻人，比他稍高，那人皮肤白皙，很是好看，脸上带着几点雀斑；他的头发梳得很整齐，只有一小撮垂在额前；他有一双温暖的棕色眼睛，与卡姆斯基先生的天蓝色眼睛相得益彰。

迈克尔立即就开启了魅力模式，又将一只手放在了赛门背上。赛门瞬间就浑身紧绷，但极力强迫自己放松，他露出个紧张的微笑，这让卡姆斯基先生扬了扬眉毛。赛门希望自己看上去没那么吓人。

“迈克尔，我们彼此都认识了，你是不是要给我介绍一下这位可爱的金发美人。”赛门感觉自己脸红了，已经 ** **很长时间**** 没人说他“可爱”了。

迈克尔大笑，极具魅力但是，噢，太假了。“这是我的丈夫，赛门。”赛门又露出笑容，他伸手与卡姆斯基先生握手，对方回以微笑，那是非常迷人的微笑，一点也不像迈克尔的假笑。

“很高兴见到你，我是伊利亚·卡姆斯基，不过你肯定已经知道了。”赛门松开手，笑容变得有些僵。这位公司总裁接着示意了一下他身边的男性，相当骄傲地抚上那人的后背。

“请允许我介绍一下我的漂亮伴侣，这位是康纳，我的未婚夫。”康纳翻个白眼但还是微笑起来，伸出手与他们握手。

“很高兴见到二位。”

赛门皱着眉看着迈克尔上下打量着康纳。“未婚夫？情场中最让人中意的金龟婿已经准备结婚啦？”卡姆斯基先生大笑起来，揽住康纳的腰把他拉得更近。

“这个嘛，我们总得迈出那一步，是不是？我很高兴是他把我钓走了。”赛门忍住一声叹息，看着卡姆斯基先生向康纳投去充满爱意的眼神，已经 ** **很长时间**** 没人用这样的眼神看着赛门了。事实上，他根本不记得有任何人用这样的眼神看过自己。

“请原谅，我今天表现得有些轻浮，卡尔总是能带出我的这一面性格来，其实我们应该去见见他，他可是贵宾。”迈克尔朝他露出紧张的微笑。赛门能看出来，他想继续今早他们之间不为人知的话题。

赛门又喝了一小口酒，同时也被拉着一起过去了。他短暂地见了曼弗雷德先生一面，因为这位老人被人群围得里三层外三层。赛门很快就礼貌地离开了，想再拿一杯喝的。他拿起一杯葡萄酒，几大口就喝完了，他又拿了一杯，才放走那名可怜的侍者。他挤过人群，想给自己找个地方坐下，与此同时，让他的丈夫处理他自己的事。最终，他走到了一张没人坐的红色长沙发旁边。他坐下，翘起腿。他希望其他人能明白这其中的暗示，能让他一个人待一晚上。他真的应该站起来和他的丈夫一起去社交寒暄，但一想到要他现在去站在迈克尔身边，实在是叫他难以忍受。他讨厌自己的丈夫在人前虚伪的表现。要是他们知道迈克尔在家是什么德行，他们对他肯定会有不同的看法了。

赛门这么想不太公平，他也知道，只是他今天很生迈克尔的气，他有权利这样，但实话说，他的丈夫并没有那么糟糕。他很照顾赛门，他极力想让赛门开心，当他看出自己很孤独，他还买了公主给他，他还……还……

赛门突然感到了无力。他意识到买回公主是唯一让他快乐的事。迈克尔总给他买东西，尤其是在他认为赛门生他气的时候。赛门确定明早他就会收到什么贵重的礼物，但那从来不是赛门感兴趣的。迈克尔总是给他买昂贵的东西，没错，但那些东西对赛门来说都毫无意义，很显然那些都是道歉礼物。赛门怀疑迈克尔究竟知不知道他自己的喜好，他是不是还关注自己？对迈克尔来说，赛门是不是只是一座漂亮的奖杯，在他需要时才会拿出来炫耀？这的确是赛门感受到的。

“在聚会上玩得不开心吗？”当赛门转头向问出这个问题的人时，他已经准备好了相当不礼貌的回复，但他的呼吸几乎停住了，突然间口干舌燥，而他的心跳得飞快。

站在赛门面前的是他所见过的最好看的人了！他有着好看的焦糖色皮肤，光滑而美丽。他穿着相当休闲的衬衫和休闲裤，但赛门能从其中的线条看出，那之下是完美的身材。他的脸庞包含了所有的美好事物，某种程度上来说，他的容貌非常精致，好看到不真实。他的身材极好，他还有那双美妙的嘴唇。他刮过胡子，但有很明显的胡茬。就连他的鼻子都那么完美，而赛门 ** **讨厌**** 人的鼻子，他的鼻子上那几点细碎的雀斑让一切看上去都那么自然。他的眼睛是绝对的美丽，那是漂亮的淡褐色与绿色，赛门说不出来的颜色。他令人惊叹。

“呃，我本无意打扰您如果呃……”他的视线投向一边，但他脸上带着微笑，他知道赛门在打量他。赛门很快从自己迷迷糊糊的状态中清醒过来。

“噢，哦，没有，不你没打扰到我，抱歉我今晚有些心不在焉。”英俊的男性朝赛门笑了，而赛门祈祷自己别脸红。

“嗯，我也不是很喜欢聚会，你介意我坐下吗？”赛门摇摇头，挪到一边，稍微握紧了手里的葡萄酒杯。

“如果你不是因聚会而来，那你为什么来这里？”赛门问道。那人朝着他露出完美的笑容。

“我可以问你相同的问题。”他厚脸皮地答道。赛门想忍住不笑起来，但没做到。

“我先问的，”赛门答道，喝了一口酒。

那人笑了看着他的杯子。“实话实说，我父亲的朋友强迫我来的，我更想待在家里画画。”

赛门歪过头：“你也是个画家？”

那人点点头。“呃，我正努力成为画家，顺便说一句，我叫马库斯。”他边说边伸出手。赛门伸手去握手，为两人完美契合在一起的手而惊叹。他的皮肤恰好地中和了柔软与粗糙。赛门希望自己的手不会太冰，他知道自己对此有意见。

“我叫赛门。”

听到名字时马库斯笑了，这让赛门也微笑起来。

“那你喜欢艺术吗，赛门？”

赛门耸肩。“我不会说我喜欢，我倒是能欣赏的来，艺术品中表现出的时间和思想。但我觉得自己没什么艺术细胞。”

马库斯乐了。“每个人都这么说，但每个人在某种程度上都是艺术家，你擅长什么？”

赛门惊讶地发现自己竟是那么轻易就和这个人交谈起来。他很年轻，赛门能看得出来，他可能要比赛门年轻 ** **许多**** ，但他轻快的聊天方式很快就把这点从赛门脑海中抹掉了。

“我觉得自己没什么擅长的。”赛门答道，视线转向一边。

马库斯并不这么认为。“噢拜托，每个人都有擅长的事，无论是什么，无论是多小的事。”他歪过头等待答复。赛门认真想了想，他真的没什么擅长的。他打扫屋子还做得不错，但他觉得这不会给人留下什么好印象，如果赛门想给他留下好印象那就不能这么说。他跟孩子相处得很好，但他觉得那人不会想听他在医学院浪费的那几年时间。

“呃，我能做出你这辈子吃过的最好吃的芝士通心粉。”马库斯大笑起来。赛门也忍不住笑了。马库斯的笑声很讨人喜欢。

“真的，你真的能做出来？”赛门微笑着点点头。

“至今无差评。”马库斯盯着他看了一小会。

“嗯……如果你感兴趣，我很乐意抽空试试。”

赛门闭上眼睛，一抹悲伤的微笑爬上脸庞。他早知道这一切的走向，他能看出来那位年轻人对他感兴趣。赛门通常很快就会让他失望离开，在他请求坐下时就会的。赛门通常也不会调情。也许他喝多了，并没有做出正确的判断。他睁开眼睛看了一眼马库斯。

“亲爱的（Honey），如果能在不同的场合——”

“马库斯。”赛门抬起头看见一名矮个的黑发男性，他带着满脸的不高兴。

“怎么了，里奥？”马库斯见到他也不怎么开心。

“老爸在找你，显然他想让你见见什么人，抬抬屁股赶紧过去。”他脸上嘲讽的神情表明他非常不愿意来传信。

“就不能等——”

“不行，快去。”马库斯叹口气，然后转向赛门。

“我很抱歉，我必须得……”他的声音渐小，赛门对他露出微笑。

“没关系，很高兴认识你，马库斯。”

马库斯对他笑笑，“我也很高兴能认识你，赛门。”

赛门看着他的身影消失在人群里，而后舒出一口气。他拿出手机看了看时间，快九点了，他真的很想回家了。他也不想再遇到马库斯了，他很羞愧地承认自己差点忘了他的丈夫，差点就答应了马库斯的邀约。大概是赛门体内的酒精作怪，又或者也许看到自己被人所需要让他自己感觉很好。迈克尔几乎都不会对赛门展露任何爱意了，他也不怎么和赛门说话，而他们的谈话总是以争吵告终。赛门已经很久都没感觉到这么放松了，那有可能是三杯酒的酒精作用，但赛门不这么想。马库斯平易近人，很适合聊天，而且他非常英俊。赛门被他吸引，没必要否认这点。但是他又能做什么呢，他已经结婚了，就是这样，没什么可说的了。

赛门站起身，他已经受够了今晚的聚会了。他知道迈克尔不会想走的，所以赛门就给他发了一条短信，说自己感觉不太舒服，坐出租车回家了。赛门没有收到任何回复，他叹口气。迈克尔终究会看到信息的。

过了一会，赛门的车到了，他很高兴车里的气氛轻松，路上那些低沉的嘈杂声让他昏昏欲睡，但他忍住没睡着。他到家，付了车费，然后走进屋里。他把钥匙和钱包放在门旁边的桌子上。公主迎接了他。

他弯下身轻轻地摸摸她。“嘿姑娘，我很抱歉你被人吼，被那个讨厌的老家伙吼。”公主，当然什么反应都没有，只是享受着抚摸。赛门把她放回她自己的床上，道了晚安然后上楼。他坐在床角然后看着自己的手机，他看到那条发给迈克尔的信息状态是已读，但他没收到任何回复。赛门叹口气，把手机拿去充电。他揉着头发又叹气，不知道自己为什么这么难过，他早就习惯这种事了， ** **太**** 习惯了。

赛门站起身走进浴室，打开花洒，脱掉衣服，然后把衣服扔进脏衣篮里，走到了花洒下，让热水流遍全身。他很紧张，太过紧张了。可怕的是他每天都过得这么紧张。谁都不该在自己家里精神紧绷，也不该惧怕和自己的伴侣说话。这根本就不像婚姻，倒是像在坐牢。有人说：“该带上你的枷锁啦。”，赛门感觉这句话实在是太过形象了。他感觉迈克尔就是缠住自己双腿的枷锁，在这段感情中以最糟糕的方式拖着他，赛门还应该管这个叫感情吗……感觉已经不是什么感情了，感觉就像是例行公事，那也是迈克尔对待他们感情的态度。

赛门在花洒下站了至少三十五分钟。洗完之后，他擦干全身，走进卧室，找到睡衣穿上，然后爬上床。他的头发还有点湿，迈克尔最讨厌他湿着头发睡觉，但是，管他呢。赛门现在不想考虑这种事。

赛门长久地端详着自己的婚戒。他甚至都懒得再去看迈克尔有没有回复他的信息，应该是没回的，他忙着把手伸到别人兜里去赚钱呢。赛门把戒指拿下来，这个小圆圈就是他自己的枷锁。

赛门又想起今晚他遇见的那名英俊的年轻人，想起他那双漂亮的眼睛，还有太迷人的笑容。他讨人喜欢的笑声。短短几分钟内，那个年轻人就让赛门感觉到自己被重视。现在赛门再去想想他们之间的谈话，他总是会把谈话的中心放在赛门身上，终于有一个人对赛门说的话有兴趣，这感觉非常好。而每次赛门和迈克尔的谈话，话题中心总是会落到迈克尔身上去。

和马库斯在一起时就不是那样了，他是真心的想了解赛门。没错，他是想和赛门调情来着，在内心深知这点的赛门百感交集。那是他不应该有的感觉。而悲哀的是，他控制不住自己。要是自己没结婚，只要马库斯给他机会，他肯定会发起攻势。要是他没结婚。

但是他结婚了。

赛门叹气，摘掉戒指，放在了床头柜上。他挥了挥手，关掉了灯。他拉过被子，裹到肩膀。钟表的光照亮了他的戒指。

这已经不是第一次赛门想着第二天早上不再戴戒指了，但他知道自己还是会戴上的。他会强迫自己忘掉这一切，强迫自己接受迈克尔早上送他的礼物，强迫自己露出笑容然后收下礼物，强迫自己虚情假意地道歉。然后他们就会像什么都没发生过一样。不会有谈心，赛门的感受还是老样子，但令他难过的是迈克尔根本不会在意。只要赛门装作一切都好，他就不会在意。

赛门闭上眼睛，逐渐进入梦乡。他惊喜地梦到了一双漂亮的绿色眼睛，还梦到了美妙的笑声。

***

2038年7月14日 星期二

赛门醒来时他还是一个人，他都不确定迈克尔有没有在床上躺过。他伸手拿过手机，他的那条信息没有任何回复。他转过头，如他所想，他丈夫的枕头上放着个盒子。赛门起身打开了盒子，是一对钻石袖扣，很漂亮，但无论是日常穿戴还是……赛门根本不想戴这种东西，他的穿衣风格并没有这么奢华，也没有这么古怪。

不过赛门还是把袖扣放在床头柜上。他今早连衣服都不想换，因为今天没什么可做的。他 ** **每天**** 都无事可做。他顶着一脑袋凌乱的头发下楼，跟公主打了招呼，然后倒了杯咖啡。赛门抬头看见他丈夫在屋外抽烟，赛门讨厌这种事，迈克尔至少还有点常识，没在屋里抽，不然赛门一定会冲他发火。赛门端着咖啡，带着公主进了客厅，拿起昨天他想看的那本书。他让自己舒服地窝好，然后等着看迈克尔回屋的时候能不能注意到自己的存在。

赛门喝了两口咖啡，注意到屋里哪里不对劲。他们的客厅非常大，而且有一面墙平时都挂满了照片和他丈夫收集的乱七八糟的东西。那些东西都不见了，取而代之的是一架梯子和一片画布。赛门倒不觉得迈克尔打算把房子整个粉刷一遍，也不能只刷一面墙啊，所以那里究竟是什么情况？

门铃声把赛门吓了一跳，公主汪汪叫起来。赛门把咖啡和书放在一边的桌子上，起身让狗安静，然后去应门。他看看表，刚刚早上八点，他也没约任何人来。赛门好奇谁会在这个时间过来。他抱起公主，这样她就不会突然跳到来客身上去。赛门打开门然后惊得倒抽一口气，立马把门猛地关上了。然后他抱着公主站在那里，震惊地盯着大门。

老天爷啊。

马库斯来他家做什么？

犹豫且谨慎的敲门声响起，赛门得振作起来。他抓抓头发，想把之前懒得梳的乱糟糟的头发梳理整齐，他没想到要出来见人。 ** **他究竟来这里干什么的？！**** 赛门突然庆幸自己平时都穿着睡衣。敲门声再次响起，这次比上次还犹豫。

赛门深呼吸然后打开了门。马库斯盯着地面，他的穿着比昨天更为休闲随意，背着一个背包，穿着深蓝色牛仔裤，一件只拉了一半拉链的兜帽衫，赛门能看见那件衣服下面是一件背心，还有，老天， ** **那是纹身**** ，天啊，不，他有什么资格这么性感，这不公平！

“马库斯……”赛门开口，努力让自己的声音保持清晰。“你来这里做什么？你是怎么……怎么知道我住在这里的？”

马库斯挠挠后脑勺，很显然也不明情况。“呃，我发誓没有跟踪你，呃，我希望这只是个巧合，是我走错门了什么的，我在找一个叫迈克尔·史密斯的人。”

“我在这，早上好，马库斯，看来你已经见过我的丈夫赛门了。”马库斯看上去很吃惊。

“丈，丈夫？”赛门感觉自己的心漏跳了一拍。他似乎看到了马库斯脸上一闪而过的失望。

迈克尔对着马库斯微笑，伸手抚上赛门的后背。赛门不喜欢这个，他浑身紧绷起来。迈克尔似乎没注意到，他从来都注意不到。“你昨晚没机会见他一面，他不舒服所以就先回家了。”赛门注意到说这话时迈克尔语气中的紧张。赛门盯着地面，手下抚摸着公主。

“赛门，这是马库斯·曼弗雷德，卡尔·曼弗雷德的儿子，他也是画家，所以我给了他一份工作，那堵我不知道该怎么装饰的墙，他会在那里画一幅壁画。”赛门努力挤出他最真诚的笑容，但他实在是太慌张了，而在看到马库斯得知他已经结婚之后脸上失望的神情之后，赛门几乎不能思考了。

“我们别站在门口啦，进来，马库斯。”迈克尔说道，带着他们进了客厅。

马库斯一直盯着地板。赛门强迫自己表现得像个主人。“这究竟是怎么回事？”他问道，努力不让自己的声音发抖。

“其实是卡姆斯基先生的主意，”迈克尔说道。赛门忍住不让自己皱眉。当然了，他本该知道的，他丈夫有什么不可告人的目的，他可能连马库斯是谁都不知道，也不可能知道他的作品，他只是想讨好卡姆斯基先生。迈克尔的手机就在此时响起，他露出个完美笑容，然后礼貌地走到一边。

“卡姆斯基先生，早上好，”迈克尔走进厨房，赛门听到他说的话，只剩他和马库斯两人站在屋里。赛门把公主放在沙发上，让她坐下，她照做了，她一直都是个听话的狗狗。

“呃，”马库斯开口，而赛门真的不知道该说些什么，“我想为昨晚道歉，我不知道你已经结婚了。”

赛门赶紧摇摇头。“不，不必道歉，是我的错，我才应该道歉，我应该在看出你对我有意思的时候就告诉你的，我不是说你对我有意思——我的意思是——”

马库斯的笑容让赛门忘记了呼吸。“我邀你约会，所以我觉得那很明确地表明了我的确有那个意思。”赛门不想为此感到高兴，但马库斯的话却让他不由自主。赛门没得到过多少青睐，这位英俊的年轻人有很多选择，却对赛门有意思，这极大了提升了赛门的自信心。

马库斯换个姿势。“我发誓我没有刻意设计这件事，很显然，这事是背着我安排好的。”

赛门微笑。“别担心，我相信你，我丈夫似乎很想讨好卡姆斯基先生。”

马库斯理解地点点头。“我还以这只是凑巧，我看得出来他的确想讨好他。”

赛门抱起胳膊，脸上露出开玩笑的笑容。“你跟我说你是个画家的时候可没告诉我你是卡尔·曼弗雷德的儿子。”

马库斯耸耸肩。“我想给人留下好印象的时候，通常不会那么说，我要是真的那么说的话，听起来就跟我的兄弟一样了。”马库斯想给他留下好印象，得知这点的赛门努力压住七上八下的心。

“呃，我不是要挖人隐私，但曼弗雷德先生并不……呃……”

马库斯笑了。“年轻？”他接话。

赛门点点头。“而且你是……”

“黑人？”

赛门感觉自己脸红了。“对不起，这话听起来实在是太蠢了。”

马库斯大笑起来，赛门觉得自己心跳漏了一拍。“别担心，并没有，我总会被问到这个，我是领养的，而且是的，他那个年纪还领养孩子的确太老了，但我其实不怎么在意。”  
赛门理解地点点头。“抱歉，我无意刺探你的隐私。”

马库斯摇摇头。“我保证你没有刺探隐私，我是真的经常被人问到这个问题。”

赛门清了清嗓子，他突然才意识到自己还穿着睡衣。

“那么，呃，你要画些什么？”他问道，试图转移话题。

马库斯耸肩。“哦，我不知道，我来是看一下作画的位置，然后做些测量工作，既然要画在你家的墙上，我想听听你的意见，然后我就开始打草稿。”

赛门紧张了一下，他的丈夫回到了客厅，把一只手放在赛门背上。“我得去上班了，我相信你能满足马库斯的一切需要。”赛门挤出个笑容点点头，然后脸颊上突如其来的吻把他吓了一跳。

迈克尔已经好多年没像这样亲吻赛门的脸颊了，他只会在性爱过后才会亲吻赛门，而他们已经很久没做过了。赛门觉得他这是演戏给马库斯看。这一举动让他非常不舒服。他丈夫没再对马库斯多说什么，拿上东西就走了。赛门无法相信他的举动，他雇佣了这个年轻人，却都不跟他谈谈他要做些什么工作。

赛门忍住一声叹息，抱起了公主。“那么，呃，我猜这个壁画就得交给我来负责了，我得去换身衣服，呃……你开始你的测量吧，我很快就回来。”

马库斯点点头，朝他又露出微笑。赛门回以微笑，然后上楼。他能感觉到马库斯漂亮的绿色眼睛一直看着他。

***

赛门关上了卧室门，把公主放在地上。他吓坏了。马库斯在他家里，那个跟他擦出火花的年轻人，昨晚他梦到的人，现在就在他家里，而且天知道他会在这里待多久。而且他们两人现在独处一室，老天啊。而且马库斯 ** **喜欢**** 他。

赛门也许还有些不确定，但他能看出来那个年轻人喜欢他。马库斯得知赛门结婚时，他脸上失望的神情也不是赛门自行想象出来的。他们在楼下时还调情，虽然没像昨晚那么明显，但他们的确是在调情，这太糟糕了。

他究竟要怎么办？赛门喜欢这个年轻人，而且他是真的 ** **很年轻**** 。他可能刚二十出头，赛门已经三十五岁了，老天。而且还有一件很重要的事，他已经结婚了，他根本就不该再想这种事了，他不该跟一个比他小至少十到十五岁的人调情。

赛门深吸一口气，自己跟自己讲理，他只是生理上被马库斯所吸引，就是这样。还有，他和迈克尔之间的隔阂让他在终于得到关注的时候太过高兴，就是这样，只是生理上的吸引罢了。赛门知道不能为了一点点性吸引就把自己二十年的婚姻抛诸脑后，他要比那理智得多。迈克尔也许不是世界上最好的丈夫，他自私自利且以自我为中心，还有其他坏毛病，但他不该承受这些。另外，马库斯在得知他结婚了的时候看上去很失望，这也告诉了赛门马库斯对他的婚姻表现出了他的尊重。

赛门叹口气，走进衣橱找些衣服穿。他现在真的痛恨他的丈夫把自己置于如此境地，他甚至都没想过跟赛门谈谈昨晚的事。赛门猜迈克尔觉得他的小礼物起作用了，而且赛门也没再提起昨天的事，那就意味着一切都好。赛门也不知道自己还会不会提起那件事，他真的厌倦了争吵……他已经厌倦了好几次了。也许他应该建议迈克尔去做一些伴侣心理咨询，但话又说回来了，以迈克尔的性格，赛门觉得他不会对这条建议有多好的反应。一遇到什么事，迈克尔就活在自己的那个小世界里，只要对他来说一切都好，那周围的一切就都没问题。

赛门叹气，从衣架上扯下一套衣服。他在拖时间，因为他完全没准备好下楼去，然后跟那个美妙的年轻人单独待在一起。赛门没准备好面对马库斯让他感受到的那些情感。但赛门觉得把他一个人晾在楼下也不礼貌，所以他还是迅速地穿好了衣服。他也没穿得多好看，只是一件普通的POLO衫和一条休闲裤，他甚至还穿上了袜子，这样就不至于打赤脚。好吧，也许他穿上了那件他觉得自己穿上会很好看，而且会衬出自己蓝眼睛的POLO衫，但这并不意味着任何事，并不是说他是为了马库斯才穿得好看的，他才没有呢。

赛门走进浴室，看到自己的发型之后倒抽了一大口气。他赶紧抓过梳子把头发梳整齐，然后他洗了脸，刷了牙。他真的很后悔没有像往常那样洗漱，那个样子去应门真的是太尴尬了。但话又说回来，他 ** **没有**** 想到会有访客。等赛门收拾停当，他走下楼，偷偷瞥了一眼客厅，看见马库斯站在梯子上，手里拿着一把电子测量尺。赛门努力让自己别盯着人看，但是他所在的角度给了他绝佳的视角，能看到那个年轻人的后背。他怎么可以这么好看……无论从哪个角度看。让他还有马库斯都没想到的是，公主突然吠叫起来，把两人都吓了一跳。马库斯差点失去平衡，这让赛门感到一阵小惊惶。

“噢天啊，小心！公主，坏狗狗！”赛门走进屋里，马库斯一边大笑着一边爬下梯子。

“不，没关系，我只是不太习惯有狗在身边，她的叫声吓到我了，她的叫声比我想得要大。”赛门坐在沙发上，拍拍大腿，公主跳了上去，赛门抚摸着她的脑袋。

“大家都这么说，她平时不叫的，但她一叫就很吵。”马库斯朝他微笑，赛门觉得自己的心漏跳一拍。噢天啊。

马库斯拿起他的背包，把测量尺放了进去。

“她是什么品种的狗？”他边问边朝沙发走过去，公主在他走近的时候立即抬起头，想感受一下这个陌生人。赛门的心又漏跳一拍，这让他感到惊慌。

“她是纯种的博美犬。”赛门答道，希望自己的声音没有颤抖。

马库斯对他露出微笑。“你介意我坐下吗？”他抬手示意了一下沙发。

赛门马上点点头，挪到一边。“哦老天，抱歉，你当然能坐下，对不起，我对待客还不太习惯。”赛门立即就在心里咒骂起自己，好极了，让他知道你自己有多孤单，多可悲。赛门看到了马库斯的视线扫过他的衣服，他猜自己穿上这件衣服是个不错的决定，然后他又骂起自己。他本不想给马库斯留下什么印象，他结婚了，他得记住这点。

马库斯坐在他身边，但礼貌地保持着距离。赛门很感激，如果马库斯坐的更近，他都不知道自己该作何反应。

“你经常在家里待着吗？”马库斯问道。赛门点点头，轻轻皱眉。

“很遗憾，待在家里的时间比我想的要多。”

马库斯歪过头。“你不工作吗？”赛门摇摇头。“我还住在纽约时是一名儿科医生，当时行医，但迈克尔的事业起步之后，我们就搬到这里了，他不想让我去工作。”

马库斯好奇地皱起眉。“为什么——如果你不介意我问的话。”

赛门耸耸肩。“我不知道，我猜这样他就能掌控一切了。”赛门为这些话而感到惊讶，他本来不想这么说的。马库斯是个很容易让人向他坦露心迹的人。

“我，我是说，我猜他不想让我去工作。”

马库斯看了他许久，漂亮的绿色眼睛里满是紧张，然后他摇摇头。“抱歉，不过听起来实在是太浪费了，读完医学院要花大概，八年吧？”

赛门笑了，摇摇头。“不，这是个常见的误解。读完医学院要花四年时间，其他的年份取决于你进修的某一个特定专业。就我来说，我花了七年时间拿到了学历，四年在学院，三年主修儿科。”

马库斯明了地点点头。“是什么让你想成为一名儿科医生？”

赛门调整了一下坐姿。他不太舒服，他不太习惯自己得到这么多的关注，这让他欣喜若狂。“哦，我不知道，我真的很喜欢孩子，也很喜欢照顾他们，我猜是因为这个吧。让他们在害怕或痛苦时能露出笑容会让我觉得很欣慰。”

马库斯朝他微笑。赛门觉得自己的心不该这么频繁地乱跳。“你想重新开始工作吗？”他问道。

赛门悲伤地笑了。“我不知道，已经过了很长时间了，照顾孩子是种很特殊的技能，我不知道我还有没有那个能力。”

马库斯摇摇头。“哦，你可以的，我昨晚说过每个人某种程度上都是艺术家，你的艺术就是照顾孩子，也许你应该考虑重新开始做这个。”

赛门知道他不应该，但他被马库斯的话深深打动了。他们彼此相识的时间不长，但赛门已经接收到了马库斯的太多鼓励。赛门说到自己不知道还想不想回去工作时，他是在说谎，他太想工作了。他在家里已经待够了，他也想念孩子们。他希望现在他能有自己的孩子来照顾，但是迈克尔很显然不想成为家长。赛门不知道迈克尔一开始有没有想过让孩子走进他们的婚姻。他和迈克尔昔日恩爱，但现在两人的确相处得不好，不应该把无辜的孩子也卷进来。

“我，我是说你不一定必须得做，只是听上去你很喜欢照顾孩子，我并无意越界。”马库斯迅速补充道。

“哦，没有，亲爱的（honey），你没有越界，只是……已经很久没人……这样鼓励我回去工作了。”听到这话的马库斯微微皱眉。

“那你想过再回去工作吗？在医学院学习肯定占用了你人生的很多时间。”他问道。赛门略感苦涩，因为他说的很对。

赛门耸耸肩，变换姿势靠进沙发里。“我认真想过，但我觉得迈克尔不会赞成的。”

这次马库斯的确皱起眉了。“如果那么做能让你开心，为什么他会不赞成呢。”

赛门也不知道为什么，这也是他经常会想知道的问题。迈克尔并不在意赛门对事物的看法和感受，他从不过问赛门的意见，只会在涉及自身利益时才跟赛门说话，任何事情都以“迈克尔”为中心。赛门从来没想告诉迈克尔自己想回去工作，因为这会挑明一些问题，赛门已经能在脑海里听到争吵声了。

“你为什么想回去工作，我给你的难道还不够吗！”

“要是我需要你跟我出席宴会怎么办，你要是得工作，我还得自己一个人去是不是！”

迈克尔可以编出这样莫须有的事情来，他不在乎赛门回去工作会不会让他开心，如果他无法从这件事里受益，他就不会让赛门去做。

一只手握住了赛门的手，这让他吓了一跳。“嘿，你还好吗？”他问道。赛门眨眨眼，倒抽一口气，他的眼睛湿湿的。他简直不敢相信自己居然要哭了。赛门挤出个微笑，用手擦擦眼睛，吸了吸鼻子。

“我还好，抱歉，我就是个爱哭鬼，只是……这两天有些难熬。”马库斯看上去不是很舒服，不，忧心忡忡大概更准确，赛门为此暗自骂自己。

赛门清清嗓子，“不说我了，我们谈谈你吧，你是怎么对艺术感兴趣的？”

马库斯没有立即回答他，他咬着下唇，看了赛门许久。“如果是因为我说了什么让你不高兴——”赛门抬抬手，挤出个笑容。

“你没有，我发誓，这真的跟你没有关系，亲爱的，真的。”赛门露出真诚的微笑，用开玩笑的挑逗语气说，“别想逃避我的问题。”

马库斯微笑了一下。“我父亲是个有名的画家，我在艺术中长大，所以……”他回以赛门挑逗的语气。赛门发现自己又忘记了自己的丈夫。

“你只是在艺术家身边长大，但这并不意味着你自然而然地就会成为一位艺术家，我还是在律师世家长大的呢，你大可以画画简笔画什么的。”

马库斯大笑起来。“如果我画简笔画，那就会是你见过的最好看的简笔画了！”

赛门发自真心地笑出声。“这我不否认，你的简笔画应该画得比我好。”

赛门在他们的聊天中感觉到非常放松，他们的聊天从不会有停滞。赛门了解了许多关于马库斯的事。一是他只有二十一岁， ** **见鬼的才二十一岁啊**** 。赛门觉得自己像个老变态，总是打量马库斯。赛门了解到马库斯很有天赋，他会弹钢琴，还会其他很多乐器；高中时他曾在剧院表演，能歌善舞。赛门求他唱几句，但马库斯觉得太尴尬了，还是拒绝了。他曾经是足球队队长，从他的身材来看，赛门对此毫不怀疑。他很聪明，以4.0的平均绩点从高中毕业，智商143，赛门简直被他的完美吓到了。就赛门看来，马库斯是个总会有高出预期成就的人。他高中快毕业时，有好几所大学都向他提供奖学金。当赛门问到他为什么没有接受时，气氛变得有些尴尬。

“抱歉，这是个非常私人的问题，你不必回答我。”赛门赶紧补充道。现在只有他和马库斯坐在沙发上，公主已经跑去她自己的床了。

“不，并不是太私人，呃，我……高中快毕业的时候，曾经精神崩溃过。”

赛门惊讶地眨眨眼，“为什么？”

马库斯换了个姿势，皱着眉，紧抿着嘴唇。“呃，你也知道我父亲的名气，我……小的时候，被……扔在路边等死，在底特律的一个寒冷的冬夜，被遗弃在一条小巷里，被扔在了垃圾箱里。我知道这件事是因为新闻对此报道个没完，他们也是这么告诉我的。卡尔和伊利亚外出，他们听见我在哭，卡尔决定收养我。总之，在校时，我曾经被叫成垃圾箱孩子，还有垃圾箱里的老鼠。”赛门震惊之下不禁倒抽一口气，他知道有些孩子会很无礼且招人讨厌，但这的确让他对此有了新的认识。

马库斯皱着眉点点头。“是的，他们是挺讨厌的。他们基本上每天都嘲笑我，让我觉得我不配做卡尔的儿子，所以我想证明我自己有那个资格。只要是我看见的东西，我就都会去争取，而且总是做到最好，我决不允许失败。我猜那有些过头了，然后一切就都在我面前崩溃了。当时我不想成为我父亲的负担，像这样的想法更是火上浇油。总之，经历那几个月的煎熬之后，我们把话说开了，他告诉我想干什么就干什么，他会支持我的，我觉得画画最能让我开心。”说完马库斯停顿了一下，他咬着下唇，而这一举动实在是太过诱人。

“抱歉，现在我回想起来，那些事情还挺让人难过的，我希望没有坏了你的兴致。”

赛门立马摇摇头。“不，你没有，你真的没有！很遗憾你经历了那些事。”赛门是真心的。他知道作为一个青少年，拥有很有声望的父母是什么感觉，虽然他不至于到马库斯那样精神崩溃的地步，但他理解那种感觉。

“其实，”赛门继续说道，“我更气那些孩子对待你的态度！我知道高中是段很难熬的日子，但是……天啊。”

马库斯微笑，在大腿上扭着手指。“是的，等我闻名世界的时候，看他们还能怎么说。”

赛门忍不住笑了。“那你对自己作品的目标是什么？”

马库斯耸肩。“我不知道，我并不需要大众的认可来创作，但我想在我父亲的名声之外受到认可，如果你能明白我的意思。我爱他，但有时笼罩在他的阴影下对我来说是件很艰难的事，我很感激他为我做的一切，但是——我不知道，我希望你能明白我的意思。”

赛门点点头。“别担心，我明白的，我的父母——”赛门的话被开门声打断。他看了一眼表，惊讶地发现已经下午五点了。他和马库斯都聊了好几个小时了。

赛门全身立即就从放松变成了紧绷。迈克尔看上去心情不佳，他拎着几个袋子，赛门能闻到中餐的味道。

“马库斯，你怎么还在这儿？”他问道，把钥匙放在门口的桌子上。

马库斯看了一眼他的手机。“哇哦，我都不知道已经这么晚了，我该走了。”

赛门站起身，马库斯拿起他的东西。赛门意识到他们都还没讨论过壁画的事。

“那么你要在我的墙上画些什么。”赛门在心底里呻吟起来。他丈夫当然会问的，他看上去很累，但至少他的态度还不错。

“哦，呃——”

“我告诉他想画什么就画什么，我相信他的判断。”赛门立即说道。迈克尔扬了扬眉毛，耸了耸肩。

“好吧，我们是不是得定个时间表，我不知道你是不是还在上学还是有了正经工作。”赛门为他丈夫的话感到极度尴尬，什么叫“正经工作”？赛门简直想躲到沙发底下去了。从马库斯轻抿的嘴唇来看，他也注意到了这个词的含义。

“嗯，我现在还要给其他几位客户画画，但我想每周我能挤出至少三天时间，周三、周五和周六早上八点怎么样。”

“你觉得呢，赛门？”迈克尔问道。赛门很惊讶，他居然询问起自己的意见了。

“是的，可以的，马库斯，你知道我会在家的。”

“好的，那明天见。”他边说边背起背包，赛门示意了一下大门。

“来吧，我送你出去。”赛门陪着他走到门口，感觉他丈夫全程盯着自己。

“跟你聊天很开心，赛门。”马库斯露出温和又礼貌的微笑，尽管笑容带了几分紧张。

“我也很开心，马库斯，你是个很好的朋友。”马库斯向他露出真诚的微笑。

“那明天见。明天见，史密斯先生。”

赛门点点头，脸上浮现出笑意。“好的，安全到家，再见。”马库斯转身，赛门关上了门。他转过身看见他丈夫正盯着他。

“干嘛？”赛门问道。

“这么晚了他还在这里干什么呢，如果你已经告诉他可以随便画，那他为什么还赖着不走？”

赛门翻个白眼，他走过迈克尔身边，拿起他那杯没喝的咖啡走进厨房。“我们在聊天，迈克尔，就是人们张开嘴，说话。你也许不怎么熟悉这种事。”赛门听见迈克尔把袋子放在了吧台上，动静不小，他紧张起来。赛门伸手打开柜子，拿出两个盘子。

“那是什么意思？”提出问题的迈克尔字字清晰。

赛门投降式地摆摆手，他打开袋子，拿出食盒。“没什么意思，我们能不吵架吗。”赛门边说便打开了盒子，因为里面的东西而皱起鼻子。看来他丈夫买了炒面，而他并不喜欢炒面。他该知道这点的，毕竟他们结婚这么久了。

“所以你们就‘聊了’八个小时。”赛门把面条拨出来，停顿了一下。他抬起头，皱着眉看着他的丈夫。

“你在暗示什么？”赛门问道。

“没什么，我就是觉得你能跟个孩子聊八个钟头，也是够奇怪的。他多大，十八岁差不多？”赛门舔舔牙齿。那不是他丈夫暗示的意思，他见赛门有些生气就转移话题。

“他二十一，至少他 ** **想**** 和我聊天！”迈克尔猛地砸了一下吧台。

“我再问一遍，他妈的你什么意思？！”

赛门翻个白眼。“你不是聪明得很吗，你自己想啊！”

迈克尔搓了一把脸，“哦我的天，我才刚到家，赛门！你怎么又挑事？！”

赛门简直不敢相信，他又成了有错的那一方了，他明明只是说自己想进行一次简单的谈话。

“我没有挑起任何事情！我本来心情很好，一直到你开始挑事！你想知道我什么意思是吗？！你只有在想要什么东西的时候才会跟我说话！至少你所说的那个‘孩子’，他愿意真心实意地跟我说说话！”

“我们现在不就在说话！”

赛门把食盒扔在柜台上，他在两人之间做了个手势。“ ** **这**** 根本就不是谈话迈克尔！这是争吵！真是让人羞愧，一个我认识刚一天的二十一岁青年要比跟我生活了二十年的丈夫更愿意跟我说话！”

“你想知道我他妈为什么不想跟你说话吗，就因为你这个德行！我他妈上一天班，他妈的供着你这样生活，然后每天我一回家就是吵架！我倒是没见你在外面工作他妈的忙到要死！”

赛门从来没想用东西砸他丈夫，但他现在想抓起食盒然后甩到迈克尔脸上。

“我他妈的不工作还不是因为你不让我去！你他妈少在这里歪曲事实，说得好像我不工作就是为了些什么见鬼的东西！”赛门看着他的丈夫，怒火中烧。

“你别惹毛我！这话从哪冒出来的，从那个该死的孩子那儿吗？我他妈给他这份工作只是为了讨好卡姆斯基，我要是早知道他把你搞成这个样子——”

赛门猛地一砸桌子，他背对迈克尔，努力平复情绪。“当然了，就跟平时一样，你要把这个怪罪到别人头上！这事跟他就没关系，迈克尔！你他妈要是能注意一下，这样的事情已经有好几个月了！在你自私的人生中，你有没有好好想一想，你自己就是问题所在！”

“我给你买贵的要死的礼物的时候怎么就不见你喊我自私呢！”

赛门捏紧了拳头。“哦，你的意思是说你想用礼物贿赂我，让我忘掉争吵，而不是真正想跟我谈谈，然后道歉的时候？！”

“你究竟想从我这里得到什么，赛门？！”

赛门摇摇头，强忍住眼泪。他已经不能更难过了！“我想要你跟我好好谈一次！我想要和你进行一次不会以吵架作结的谈话！我想要你对我说早上好，甚至只是他妈的注意到我的存在！在你不需要我为你做什么事的时候！我想要你时不时问问我的心情如何！我只想让你他妈的关心我！”

迈克尔搓了搓脸。“我他妈没时间浪费在你身上，也没时间看你闹这出！我工作一天，烦到要死，我回家来不是为了这个的！你为什么非得挑事？！”

赛门痛恨自己哭。“这他妈就是我说的重点，你总是以自我为中心，要不就怪我和你吵架！我只是想博取一些关注，这么就能是我的错？！”

“去他妈的！”赛门难以置信地看着他丈夫走回了客厅。

“你要干什么？！”赛门喊他。

“我他妈的离你远点！”然后赛门听见了大门猛地关上的声音。赛门气急之下打翻了吧台上的餐食，然后崩溃地大哭起来。他滑坐在地上，眼泪止不住地掉下来。

他恨这一切！他恨 ** **他**** ！

他终于说出了自己所想，但这就是他得到的回应。是他要得太多了吗？他只想被认同，这也很过分吗？

赛门不知道他坐在地上哭了多久。公主走到他身边，轻轻地用脑袋蹭他的腿。她的嘴巴变成了棕色，脏兮兮的，这让赛门知道她吃掉了他打翻在地上的东西。他把她抱起来。

“公主，不，你，你，不要吃地上的东西。”赛门的声音一团糟。

公主舔了舔他的脸颊，这让他不禁露出微笑。他紧紧地拥抱她，深吸了几口气。

这就是为什么他不和他的……丈夫交谈，现在他哪怕只是想起这个词都有浓浓恨意。赛门没想让事情到这一步，只是他的感觉就那么出现了。

赛门取下了手上的戒指，这一次，他不会再把它戴回去了。他把戒指放在柜台上，甚至没法再去看它一眼，只是想一想都会让他痛苦。这不是他应该有的感觉，他现在应该感觉到愤怒才对，他有权利愤怒，但是他只能感觉到被迈克尔的话伤害的痛苦。他是真的不关心赛门，他的一天的确过得不顺利，但他甚至想都不想他说出的话……

最痛苦的是事情总是这样，这样的情况已经持续很多年了。赛门都不知道自己是怎么撑了这么久的，他不知道自己还能撑多久。

赛门站起身，擦擦脸，眼泪缓慢但依然在流。他打扫干净自己搞出的乱子，或者说清扫了剩菜，因为公主吃掉了大部分。之后，他上楼，换上睡衣，然后爬上床。他在精神上已经疲累不堪了，他不在乎时间还很早，他只想今天赶紧结束。

赛门合上眼睛，高兴地发现那双漂亮的绿色眼睛在等着他。他想起他们之间的谈话，想起他感受到的美好和放松，他彻底忘掉了他的问题。在马库斯身边，他完全不觉得紧张，而且马库斯实在是个太好聊天的人。虽然只有二十一岁，但他非常成熟，而且很有智慧。他们的交谈从不会变得无聊，而赛门也不用提心吊胆、忐忑不安，不用总是为自己辩解。他今天真的过得很开心。让他觉得生气的是迈克尔差不多是在暗示他在搞外遇。

赛门很生气，因为他从没给迈克尔这样的暗示他会是这种人。他承认自己喜欢马库斯，也被他吸引，但他们立即就踩了刹车。他们还是会偶尔调情，赛门控制不住自己，有人对他表现出兴趣实在是让他受宠若惊。但他们发乎情止乎礼，他们并没有想更进一步发展。人们总会调情，只要清楚底线在哪，这就没什么不对的。他绝不会当着迈克尔的面调情，即使他现在有多恨迈克尔，他足够尊重他，不会在他面前做这种事。

也许他的“丈夫”看出马库斯喜欢他，他这是在吃醋。那赛门应该感觉到点什么，骄傲或者高兴，高兴他的丈夫还会因为他吃醋，但是，赛门什么都感觉不到。

什么都没有。

他对他丈夫什么感觉都没有了，只剩冷漠。赛门知道这跟之前的争吵无关，他有这种感觉已经好几年了，甚至在他们做爱时——他们上次做已经是很早以前的事了——他越来越难勃起。都到了赛门必须去看医生的地步了，因为他没办法为他的丈夫硬起来。并不是说他不能勃起，赛门承认他也得处理晨勃，只是他不会再因为迈克尔而勃起了。赛门是个很感性的人，他必须要和他的爱人建立感情，他只是再也没有这种感觉了。

赛门停下了这些想法，又想到自己。他……已经不爱迈克尔了，这是很明显的了。赛门不知道哪个更让他心痛，是他不爱了，还是他知道自己不爱了。这不是可能，而是事实，而他完全不知道该怎么处理这样的想法。

他的丈夫指责他出轨真的很令他心痛，更让他痛苦的是他现在还在想这件事。然后他让自己不要再想了。

他只是很难过，很沮丧。

他脑子不清楚。

他会利用一晚上的时间冷静下来，让这样的想法消失。赛门叹气。他不愿再想迈克尔了，他努力让自己的脑子安静下来，然后睡觉。他希望有谁能在身边抱抱他，而这已经不是他第一次这么想了。

而他完全不惊讶，他希望那个人是马库斯。

***

2038年7月15日 星期三

早上六点，赛门强迫自己起床了。

他边倒咖啡边难受地哼哼，昨晚他真的没怎么睡，他实在是太担心迈克尔了。尽管赛门心里很生气，但他不希望迈克尔在盛怒之下伤害自己，或者更糟，赛门不希望迈克尔伤害别人。

赛门给迈克尔打了电话还发了短信，但没收到任何回复。他觉得自己也不太可能收到回复了。赛门有种感觉，这不是什么可以轻易弥补的争吵。嗯，如果他道歉的话，这倒是能轻易地弥补，但是赛门这次不想道歉，他厌倦了这种事了，这次迈克尔要跟他道歉。他厌倦了自己总是这段感情里付出的那个。迈克尔的确提供了大多数的物质保障，但这并不是说赛门做不到经济独立。即使他现在并没有行医，他依然还是个医生。即便如此，他还是很气迈克尔觉得钱都是他自己给赛门挣来的。

也许赛门应该重拾工作，就是为了气气迈克尔。赛门叹口气，给自己拿了个百吉饼，因为昨晚他把晚餐都打翻在地上了，所以现在他还是挺饿的。他翻了翻冰箱，想找到些奶油芝士，然后他皱起眉。他真的该去采购点东西了。那就只能吃百吉饼啦。差十分钟八点，赛门希望自己看上去没那么无精打采。没必要因为自己对丈夫生气就让马库斯忍受他糟糕的心情和存在。赛门若有所思地嚼着饼，他现在思路很清晰，他不再考虑搞外遇这种事了，他的丈夫不该遭受这种事。即使迈克尔有多让人讨厌，也不至于让他来面对出轨这种事。赛门觉得任何人都不该面对这种事。

然而，赛门没法忽略一个事实，就是他昨晚是想着马库斯入眠的。还有就是，赛门不确定那是不是因为自己太过沮丧，但他的梦从舒心美好的谈天变成了……一些他应该备感羞愧的事，但他并没有这种羞愧感。

他的梦一开始很纯洁。马库斯晚上邀他出去，一切都很愉快，与赛门往日经历的全然不同，然后这个梦突然就……变成了他们身处一间宾馆。赛门尤其清楚地记得马库斯从身后贴紧他的感觉，他的身体坚硬而火热地贴着赛门，而他的身体并不是唯一坚硬火热的东西。赛门记得那个年轻人的双手游走在自己的身体上，那种感觉掠过胸口，然后马库斯一只手放在他脖子上，让赛门歪过头，然后他亲吻了赛门。赛门感觉到马库斯轻柔的吻落在脖子上，齿舌交替共舞。轻咬，吮吸， ** **标记**** 着赛门。赛门记得马库斯在他耳边火热的呼吸，说他有多么想要赛门，记得马库斯将自己的坚硬抵在他背后，同时一只手包裹着赛门的前面。赛门记得马库斯的嘴唇贴在耳边的感觉，彼此的坚硬紧贴在一起的感觉，然后赛门醒了。

赛门无比沮丧，而且相当 ** **硬**** 了。当赛门发现自己的丈夫并不在身边时，觉得着实糟糕。赛门放纵自己，就当时的情形，他真的控制不住自己。他没浪费时间，很快就释放了自己，那要比他想得快得多，但感觉很火热且强烈。等完事时，赛门射得满床单都是，而且立即就感觉到了羞耻。不仅为他搞出的这团乱而羞愧，更为了他是为了谁而这么做。他真心觉得自己像个变态。赛门确定马库斯就是他许多春梦的主角，也是他自慰时所幻想的人，但他觉得这样不对。他才认识这个年轻人不久，但自己就像个淫荡的老男人一样对马库斯产生这样的淫欲。

赛门把床单扔进洗衣机，然后冲了个澡，洗掉了自己身上羞愧的痕迹。然后他下楼，看看他的丈夫有没有到家。

赛门不知道该怎么处理他们之间的情况，也许他 ** **应该**** 提出去做个伴侣心理咨询的建议。但话又说回来，还有必要吗，赛门已经不爱他的丈夫了，这是简单而冷酷的事实。为什么赛门还想极力挽救？他真的应该提出分居了。但每次赛门一想到这点，他又会说服自己不要那么做。他在犹豫什么？赛门不在意物质生活，他们结婚时间很长了，他能为此拿到赡养费，另外他还有其他的经济来源，而他一向生活简朴，他丈夫才是那个生活奢靡的人。一直到赛门能够再次工作，他都不会有什么经济问题。迈克尔可以拿走房子，车子，任何他想要的东西。当然公主不行，赛门会为公主而拼命争取的。

如果赛门离开，也不会有什么大问题，那为什么他非得找些留下来的理由呢。

义务。

那是赛门唯一能想到的。他感觉自己对迈克尔仍有未尽的义务，他们两人在一起太久了，久到赛门都不确定他想不想再重来。突然改变自己过惯了的生活是件艰难的事，那些只谈过几年恋爱的人都还会在一次糟糕的分手之后经历一段难熬的日子呢。赛门确定这会成为一次“糟糕的分手”，只要迈克尔愿意，他就会变得非常小心眼。

赛门难以相信自己甚至想到了这一步。他自认是个耐心的人，但他已经受够了，已经到了他会严肃思考离开这种事的地步了。

听到门铃声响起的时候，赛门觉得自己又振作起了精神。他又抿了一口咖啡，公主已经躺在他怀里了，而且万幸她没有又叫起来。赛门整理了一下自己的发型，即使自知他不应该这么做。他微笑着打开门，得到了一个更大的微笑。马库斯的穿着和昨天差不多，但把背心换成了一件黑衣服。鉴于外面的酷暑，赛门很惊讶地发现马库斯穿着一身黑。

“早上好，赛门，你也早呀，公主。”赛门感觉到非常暖心，马库斯甚至会想到跟公主道早安。

“早上好，马库斯，要是公主会说话，她也会跟你打招呼的。”赛门站到一边让马库斯进门，今早马库斯拿了几个背包过来。赛门把公主放在地上，她嗅嗅马库斯，然后继续去做她早上会做的事情了。

马库斯又打量了一下赛门，歪着头皱起眉。“你还好吗，你看起来……跟昨天不大一样。”

赛门忍不住露出悲伤的笑容。他只认识了一天的陌生人都能察觉到有什么事情不对，而且表现出了关心，比他丈夫还关心。

“嗯，我很好，只是……”赛门语塞。他该告诉马库斯吗，他觉得马库斯不会想被卷进自己这场婚姻闹剧里来。

……为什么不呢？他也没谁能倾诉这件事，如果马库斯表现出了不舒服，那他就不会再多说了。

“我……昨天跟我丈夫吵了一架，场面很难堪。”马库斯看上去一脸担忧，他放下包，走近赛门。

赛门觉得自己的心漏跳一拍。他没想得到这么多的关切，那感觉……他甚至没法形容自己对此的感觉。靠近自己的马库斯也没对此有多大帮助，赛门很快就想起他昨晚的那个梦，想起他今早做过的事。

“你还好吗？”马库斯问道，听上去是真的很担心。赛门是真的被他迷住了。“他没有……没伤害你吧？”赛门很快就明白这个年轻人想到了什么。

“噢，没有没有，他是挺混蛋的，但我相信他不会那么做的，他从没对我有过肢体伤害，情感上嘛……那是另一码事了。”赛门不该告诉他这个的，他不想让马库斯对迈克尔留下错误的印象。但是，就目前来说，赛门也对迈克尔没什么好印象，所以他真的不在乎了。

“如果他爱你，无论以什么方式，他都不该伤害你。”赛门悲伤地笑了。他伸手拍拍马库斯的胳膊，天啊他可真结实！

“噢，亲爱的（honey），要是婚姻能那么简单就好了。”赛门很快就意识到自己在做什么，然后迅速移开了手。

马库斯看上去在思考些什么。“我能问你一个私人问题吗？”

赛门点点头。他觉得这没什么不好的，他已经分享了太多事了。“你问吧。”

马库斯挠着后脑勺。“你俩结婚多久了？”赛门的心跳得飞快。

“20年了，但是我们在一起已经22年了。”

“你们是高中毕业就结婚了吗？”

赛门点点头。“是的，我们当时十八岁。”

“无意冒犯，但那听起来太年轻了。”

赛门赞同地点点头。“没关系，我同意。我觉得任谁在那个年纪结婚都太年轻了，那个时候你还在摸索自己的人生，还在搞清楚自己想要什么样的生活。要我说实话的话，我们当时太冲动了。要是我能回到那个时候，也许我会再等几年。那样我也许能更了解我的丈夫。”赛门意识到他又分享太多事情了，他挤出个微笑。“我们的婚姻就那么开始了。总之，我不想拖着你不让你画画，你决定好了要画些什么了吗，我的确给你了想画什么就画什么的自由。”

马库斯微笑，他看上去若有所思。“呃，我有些想法，你想看看吗？然后被惊艳一下？昨天我还没给你看过我的画册，我本来想的，你连我的画是什么样的都不知道呢。”赛门想起他和丈夫争吵的原因了。

赛门现在可不要想那种事，他朝马库斯笑笑。

“那要不让我先看看你的简历，然后由我来决定会不会被惊艳？”马库斯赞同地点点头，他拿起包，“呃，这幅画，有没有什么地方我能放一下这些背包？”赛门笑了，示意了一下茶几。

“你可以放到那边的茶几上，你想喝点什么吗？”

马库斯笑笑，摇摇头。“现在还不需要，谢谢。”马库斯把包放在桌子上，赛门抓紧时间看了一会他的背影。并不是说他在盯着看，他在骗谁啊，他当然是在盯着看。

马库斯转身的时候，赛门赶紧收回视线。马库斯打开背包，拿出一本光滑的黑色书册。

“这本画册比较小，所以方便携带，原画要大得多，我是说——我猜我这么告诉你是因为一幅画在大小上能带给你不同的冲击。”赛门笑了，他确定那些画一定很好看。

马库斯翻开画册，递给赛门。赛门立即就被惊到了。就像马库斯的父亲一样，这些画都很抽象，但又不像他父亲的画，这些画很显然有不同的笔触。赛门看着那些画，为之着迷，色彩与笔触和谐地相融在一起。一幅很独特的画吸引了他的注意，那是一张脸，看上去在尖叫，那张脸上有蓝色的痕迹，但背景是一片黑色。那张脸扭曲至极，赛门立即就猜出那表达了什么。愤怒。

“我是在高中快毕业的时候画的那幅画。”马库斯说道。赛门能感觉到那幅画后隐藏的情绪。他的手抚过那幅画，因为他现在能与那种情绪共鸣。他翻了一页，立即停下了手。那幅画上画了一名男性，一只手盖在脸上，蓝色如泉涌般从手捂住的一只眼睛里流出来。赛门也看懂了这幅画，这是他现在感觉到的。绝望。下一幅画让赛门有了非常个人的感觉。那是两只被锁链锁在一起的手，画中蓝色的寓意带出了赛门心中压抑的情感。他的眼睛刺痛。这幅是悲伤。但画中的锁链对于现在的赛门来说代表了不同的东西，那些锁链表现出了他现在对他与迈克尔关系的感受。深受其困。赛门眨眨眼，震惊地发现有一滴泪水滴落，他吸吸鼻子，赶紧擦掉眼泪。

“哦天啊，对不起。”真不敢相信他自己居然哭了。

“你还好吗？！”马库斯边问边把画册从他腿上拿走，然后搭上手。

赛门笑笑，即使他还在哭，他还是点点头。“是的，抱歉，我跟你说过了我就是个爱哭鬼。我猜这些画对我展露了太多意义。”马库斯看上去有些不知所措，看上去好像真的想要拥抱赛门，但他忍住了没有抱一样。

马库斯看着自己的画册，然后看向赛门。“你哭是因为他，对吗。”

赛门低下头。现在隐瞒还有什么意义吗？“是的。”他低语道。“我……我……我不知道，我猜那场争吵对我的影响比我想象得要深。”

马库斯咬着嘴唇。“呃，你介意我问一下你们因为什么吵架吗？”

赛门擦擦脸颊，努力控制情绪。他不想让马库斯因为知道是自己无心导致了那场争吵而感到难过。“有很多原因，起因不过是一些很蠢的事罢了，我，我真的不想因为我的婚姻问题让你徒增压力。”

马库斯真诚地摇摇头。“不，这没关系的，过去这几年我学到的一点就是最好把那些情绪都发泄出来，要是你把那些情绪憋在心里，那只会让你崩溃。我是说你不必强求，但如果你想说的话，我很乐意倾听。”

赛门笑了。“等我情绪没这么敏感的时候我会考虑的，但你是真的应该开始画画了，你要靠它赚钱呢。”

马库斯看上去还想再说点什么，但他清楚自己的界线，他想了想。“你介意我把我的电话号码给你吗。我，我的意思是这完全出于单纯的朋友关系，只是以防你什么时候需要找个人倾诉。”

赛门的心跳得飞快。他该这么做吗？这就是“那种事”开始的方式，都是以这样单纯的举动开始的。但当赛门看向马库斯的眼睛的时候，他发现自己是真的没法拒绝。他点点头，伸手从桌子上拿起手机，他看到迈克尔还是没回复自己。赛门都不会觉得难过了，但他希望迈克尔一切都好。他打开自己的通讯录然后把手机递给马库斯。

马库斯输入了自己的号码然后把手机还给赛门。赛门忍不住笑了，他觉得他刚刚让自己陷入了某种麻烦里，但对于马库斯想确认赛门一切都好而且能有个人说说话这件事来说，赛门真的很高兴。也是时候了，终于有人关心他了。

“谢谢你，马库斯，谢谢你听我说话。”

马库斯笑了。“任何时候你需要找人聊天，不用犹豫直接打电话给我。”

赛门的心飞起来了。

哦，是的，他有麻烦了。

***

2038年7月23日 星期五

从马库斯给赛门电话号码到现在已经过去一周的时间了，赛门和迈克尔吵架也过去一周了。他和迈克尔之间的关系基本没变化，说实话，赛门很高兴自己和迈克尔这一周都没说过话。

赛门尽力了，在最初那几天，迈克尔终于决定回家了。赛门很庆幸他回来的时候马库斯也在，这就避免他们两个人再次朝对方发火。

很显然，迈克尔在他走的那天就给自己订了间宾馆。作为一个很关心别人的人，赛门很高兴迈克尔一切都好，但是这份高兴很快就被怒气代替，因为迈克尔只是回家来换衣服的，他收拾了一个小包，然后就又走了。这之后过了一周，期间他也没回来过，也不怎么回赛门的电话和信息。赛门想让自己为此感到震惊，但他真的感觉不到了。迈克尔这个德行也不是第一次了。的确那场争吵有着别的原因，但迈克尔的表现都没什么变化。等他不会再像个大龄巨婴一样行事的时候，他就会回来的。赛门绝不会请求他回家的。

在迈克尔离家的这段时间，赛门和马库斯谈了许多事。

马库斯绝佳地转移了赛门的注意力。最初几个晚上，因为看到赛门非常沮丧，马库斯待到很晚，只是为了和他聊天。有一天晚上他在沙发上过了一夜，因为他和赛门聊得太投入了，让他错过了末班公交车。赛门提出开车送他回家，但最终两个人都同意时间实在是太晚了，然后马库斯就睡在了沙发上。赛门在次日早上看到了非常美妙的一幕，公主蹦到沙发上，然后蜷在马库斯怀里。

但然而，赛门知道马库斯在他家里，这简直让他发疯。他很羞愧地承认自己在洗澡的时候给自己来了一发。赛门无意如此，但要说他没感觉到两个人之间的性张力，那他就太傻了。

赛门也能看出来马库斯有多不喜欢他丈夫。每次赛门给迈克尔打电话想确定他一切都好，但却没有回应或者被挂掉电话的时候，马库斯皱起的眉头就说明了一切。

他们两个都知道，赛门的丈夫就是个自私的混蛋。自从赛门把婚戒摘下来之后，他就再也没戴回去，他之前都没意识到那个金色的圆圈给了他多少压力。赛门觉得不是婚姻压垮了自己，而是他这段特殊的婚姻中这种有毒的关系压垮了自己。赛门见过结婚时间跟自己差不多长的人，甚至有比他更长的，而他们依然非常幸福。赛门想知道他们究竟做了什么不一样的事情。

赛门不怎么想起他的丈夫了，有马库斯转移他的注意力，他就不怎么会想到了。但到了晚上，他一个人躺在床上，独自沉思时，他就会思考在这段失败的感情中，是不是他做错了什么，会思考自己是不是真的尽了全力来挽救这段感情，这段感情里他表现出了足够的关心了吗？他像迈克尔表现出了足够的爱意了吗？在他们感情的初期，自己没有对他表现出爱他吗？那就是他们渐行渐远的原因吗？

是他自己变了吗？赛门不确定。迈克尔只能是这段关系中唯一有错的人。赛门不完美，他很黏人，有时候会很招人讨厌，而且还有其他许多缺点，但赛门很愿意想自己是累了。是的，他不完美，但没有谁是完美的。他有缺点，但每个人都有缺点，而他已经尽力想做好一切了。即使不是他的错，他也在不停地道歉；即使自己感觉很受伤，他也从不谈及自己的情绪，他忍受了太多的情感虐待。除了这些，在迈克尔需要他的时候，无论赛门对他有多生气，他也一直都在迈克尔身边。赛门并不是没有尽力，只是另一方完全没有回应。

赛门痛恨这段时候是长久以来他感觉最轻松的时候，痛恨是另一个人让他感觉到这份放松。

了解马库斯让赛门感觉到激动和新奇。赛门已经决定无论马库斯画什么，自己肯定会被惊讶到。赛门瞥到过几次，在那幅画的初期创作阶段，一切都还只是一片泼洒出的颜料和几笔笔刷出的线条，但马库斯告诉他说自己心里有数，会以自己的方式去画好，让赛门放心。马库斯在赛门家的大多数时间都在画画，而一旦他忘记了时间，赛门会给两人做饭，然后他们在一起聊天聊一整晚。他们聊了各种各样的事情。

他们有很多相同之处，但他们依然非常不同。马库斯喜欢百老汇，而且也非常喜欢轻音乐和古典乐。赛门则喜欢流行老歌和爵士乐，他知道这是一种很奇怪的组合。他们都喜欢阅读，但马库斯在闲暇时间喜欢画画或者健身，但如果他还有多余的时间，他也会翻开一本书来看。他们都很喜欢电视剧和电影，似乎喜欢任何类型的影片，但赛门不太喜欢恐怖片，大概是因为大多数时候他都一个人在家。

马库斯收拾东西准备离开时，赛门决定给自己的丈夫打个电话。他第一次被转接到了留言信箱，而他承认这让他有点心痛。然后赛门给他发了一条短信，短信显示已读。赛门总是很固执，他又给迈克尔打了一次电话，然后又打了一次，直到他终于接了电话。

“干什么？”迈克尔的声音冰冷干脆。

“你还好吗？”赛门的声音里基本已经没什么感情了，也因为他被对待的态度而感到生气，但即使如此，他还是表现出了自己的关心，因为他不是个自私的混蛋。

“嗯。”赛门等着迈克尔说点什么，但他只听到这个，赛门忍住没叹气。

“你今晚回家吗？”

“我不知道。”他又什么都不说了。赛门知道迈克尔在等什么，他在等赛门给他道歉。哼，赛门可不会道歉的，他厌倦这种事了，厌倦了每次都是自己的错，厌倦了明明不是自己的错却还要道歉。这次赛门不会让步的，迈克尔这次得爬回来乞求赛门的原谅。赛门觉得自己不会原谅他了，他感觉好累。

即便如此，听到这样否定的回答，赛门的眼泪还是控制不住地涌了出来。他吸吸鼻子。“你他妈就是个混蛋！”赛门没给他回答的机会就把电话挂了，然后把手机扔到一边，双手捂住了脸。赛门想起来马库斯还在屋里，所以他赶紧控制住自己的情绪，他擦擦眼睛然后看向马库斯。他正皱眉看着赛门。

“抱歉让你看到了这种事，马库斯。”又一滴眼泪流下来，赛门很快擦了擦脸颊。马库斯移开了视线，然后他微笑，走向赛门。

“赛门，你想来看看我的工作室吗？”

赛门朝他惊讶地眨眨眼。“你的工作室？”

马库斯点点头。“嗯，离这儿不远，也就25分钟的路，我只是……觉得你需要暂时离开这间房子那么一会儿，我觉得唯一看到你离开这里是你去买东西的时候。”

赛门真的希望他说错了。赛门几乎足不出户，也许他 ** **需要**** 离开那么一小会儿。

“我们可以出去逛逛，喝几杯，换换节奏应该不错。”

赛门想了一会，这又有什么坏处？

“好。”

***

去往马库斯工作室的路并不像赛门想象得那么长，气氛也没他想象得那么紧张。他其实对此行很兴奋，而且很想亲自看看马库斯的作品。赛门承认马库斯是个非常有天赋的人。但让赛门没想到的是，马库斯有一个那么有钱的父亲，他的工作室却那么的……小。可以说那只是一间公寓，唯一的隔间就是厨房和浴室了，画作、空白的画布和画笔到处都是。有一张小床——好吧是一张像床一样的东西——放在角落里，但其余的地方都乱糟糟的堆满了艺术品。

“抱歉，这里乱七八糟的，我没打算让任何人过来。”马库斯尴尬地挠头。

赛门笑笑。“没关系，这其实比我想得要小多了，但很……温馨。”

马库斯大笑。“你不必这么说啦，我知道这里糟透了，但这是现阶段我唯一能付得起的地方了，很实用，我能画画，也能睡觉。”

赛门眨眨眼。“你住在这儿？”

马库斯又笑了。“喔噢，你听起来好像被吓着了似的，是的，我住在这儿。”

赛门尴尬地抱起胳膊。“对不起，我没想让自己听上去好像是在批评这一切还是什么的，但我只是想你可能跟自己的父亲住在一起，或者他会……你知道的，帮你买个更大的工作室，不是我的意思是！”对于赛门来说，马库斯是那种会被宠坏的人。

幸运的是马库斯看上去并没觉得被冒犯。“哦，他提起来过，你应该看看他的工作室，那里棒极了。在我艰难的时候他的确会帮我一把，但我努力不要太依赖他，我很想证明我一个人能行，他很理解，而且很支持我。”赛门点点头，他能理解，但他有种感觉，这跟马库斯被领养也是分不开的。

“那么，你想吃点或者喝点什么吗？不过提前说一下，我还没买过什么东西，所以很可能我这里只有啤酒和冰激凌。”

赛门笑了。“冰激凌？既然你没去买过东西，单剩下这个东西倒是很有意思，一般冰激凌都是最先吃完的。”

马库斯无辜地挠挠头。“我或多或少是个冰激凌控，我肯定我这大概有你最喜欢的口味。”

赛门又乐了。“那我就来瓶啤酒吧，我现在真的需要喝点东西。”马库斯皱了一会眉，但他点点头走进厨房。赛门在公寓里转了转，看了看放在地上的画。那些画都在不同的创作阶段，有些还只是泼洒出的颜色，有些已经渐露雏形。还有一对画让布蒙着。赛门注意到放着各种画笔的桌子上有一张账单，上面简单写着房租。他知道自己不该看的，因为这是侵犯隐私，但这个地方实在是太……小了，而且看起来真的很糟糕，赛门禁不住看了。他看了一眼厨房，然后很快打开了账单，然后他惊得张开嘴。“开玩笑的吧，这么个破地方收这么多。”他低语。

赛门回头看一眼厨房，把账单放回原处。这地方是马库斯唯一能付得起的地方，那他掏的钱也太多了。赛门知道房租都很贵，但对于这么一居室的公寓来说，收费实在是太离谱了。

“你想听听音乐吗，赛门？”马库斯在厨房说道。

赛门很快远离了桌边，他不想让自己看上去像是在窥探什么。“嗯，当然。”

“有什么特别的要求吗？”

“这是你家，你放什么都行。”当音乐不知道从哪里响起的时候，赛门吓了一跳，他没看到有留声机。赛门惊讶地听到那是他最喜欢的歌曲之一，是一首很老的曲子，艾丽·高登的<Love me like you do>，只不过这首是男声演唱的，他以前从来没听过。曲子的旋律让这首歌听起来更……亲密，且意义非凡。马库斯端着两个装着棕色液体的杯子从厨房走出来，他递给赛门一杯，赛门感激地拿过来。

“谢谢。这首歌是我最喜欢的曲子之一，但我以前从来没听过这个版本。”

马库斯点点头。“这是一个叫Boyce Avenue乐队的翻唱，我一直很喜欢他们的歌声，以及带给我的感觉，真的很触动人心……这是个无意的双关。”赛门笑了，他抿了一口啤酒，味道不错。

他看着那些还待上色的画。“所以这里就是魔法成真的地方？”

马库斯点点头。“这个嘛，我不会说是魔法，但这是汇集一切的地方。这幅画是给一位客户画的，但这边的这些画是我准备在数量足够时放在画廊展览的。我很愿意让你看看， 但在完成之前我不太想让任何人看，呃，并不是说不想让你看，只是我还没让任何人看过这些画，这些画放在一起会传递出某种信息，你只能在所有的画都完成了之后才能看出来而且——”

赛门一只手搭在马库斯肩上，忍住笑。“没关系的，马库斯，我明白的。”马库斯低头看了看赛门，眼中是强烈的情绪。赛门很快意识到了他们之间的身高差，也意识到了他们站得有多近，他很快就站到一边。赛门赶紧喝了一口啤酒，马库斯同样也喝了一大口。

马库斯低头看着自己半空的杯子。“抱歉，我真的挺紧张的，我以前从来没请任何人来过我的工作室，这里对我来说真的非常私人，我猜是的吧，还有……我又开始瞎嘟囔了，抱歉。”

赛门真诚地笑笑。“别担心，某种程度上来说，这里是关于你的一种延续。”

马库斯又看着他，他们都知道两人之间的气氛变了。空气中弥漫着紧张和强烈的气氛，但这和赛门在家时不一样。不，这是那种特殊的张力，是赛门这一周来会在马库斯在场的时候感觉到的张力。

赛门很快把注意力转移到一副最大的还待完成的画上。“那这幅是给谁画的？”赛门问道，他吞咽一下，感觉口干舌燥，而他知道啤酒对此毫无帮助。

马库斯清清嗓子。“这幅画其实是给伊利亚的，他不知道我知道这幅画是给他画的，但是的我的确知道。”

赛门好奇地歪过头。“你俩是什么关系，我知道他应该是你父亲的朋友但是……”

马库斯又喝了一小口啤酒。“还记得我告诉过你是他和我父亲发现了我吗？”赛门点点头。“嗯，他可以说是……也是我父亲了，我的意思是……我不知道，他和我爸只是朋友，我也只称呼他伊利亚，但我猜他也照顾过我，也一起抚养了我，我不知道我说的能不能让人明白，他就是总是在我身边。”

“所以他算是你非正式的家长？”

马库斯的嘴唇弯出个嘲讽的弧度，然后点点头。“嗯，我猜这是个更简单易懂的解释。”

赛门笑了。“他会给你很多订单吗？”

马库斯耸肩。“嗯，会，他极力想保密，但是我都知道，他只会在我非常需要用钱的时候才会这么做，所以我也不好抱怨什么，这是他表示爱的方式，他明白不愿请求别人的帮助是种什么感觉。”

赛门歪着头看着那幅画。那画着一位女性，她的眼睛是一圈红，看上去刚刚哭过一样，她的下半部分脸被一只手遮住了，那只手被画得像是个满足的微笑。赛门很快就明白了这其中的意思。隐藏的痛苦。他很惊讶地发现马库斯的很多作品都能直击他的灵魂，每幅画都深深地打动了他，以某种方式让他联想到了自己的人生。愤怒、绝望、悲伤以及现在隐藏在满足微笑之后的痛苦。

“嘿，你还好吗？”马库斯一只手搭着他的肩膀问道。

赛门悲伤地笑笑然后点点头。“是的，我很好，你的画……打动了我，马库斯，这些画以一种非常个人的方式向我诉说着什么，我以前从来没欣赏过艺术画作，这真的是你的天赋，你是怎么想出这些的？”

马库斯没有拿开他的手，赛门注意到了。他回头看向那幅画。“我不知道，我父亲曾经告诉我绘画不只是表现出你所看到的这个世界，而是要基于自己的理解来诠释这个世界。这就是我一直在画的内容。我高中的时候，画画是我处理自我情绪的方式，我猜那种方式与我深深地联系在了一起。我画画时基本不会有什么计划，差不多就是我闭上眼睛然后画，虽然我并不是闭着眼睛，但感觉就是那样，我只是把我感受到的如实画出来。”

马库斯停顿了一下。“我说了一堆谁也不会喜欢听的废话，抱歉。”赛门皱眉，他转身面向马库斯。

“马库斯，你为什么那么做？”

马库斯眨眨眼。“做什么？”

“因为谈论自己和自己喜爱的事物而道歉，我一问到关于你的事情，你就总是会为了你的回答而道歉，就像我不愿意听到你的回答似的。”

马库斯皱起眉。“我有吗？”

赛门点点头。

马库斯咬着嘴唇。“我都没发现我是这样的，我猜我习惯了和那些不愿听我说话的人待在一起了。”

听到这个，赛门感觉到异常难过。“什么意思？”

马库斯移开了视线，捏紧了杯子。“除了我父亲和伊利亚，当然还除了他现在的未婚夫康纳以外，别人总是觉得我话太多，觉得我太招人烦，我猜我是习惯了，都没发现我会那么说话。”

赛门不知道该说什么，嗯，不，他知道自己该说什么。“管他们去死，马库斯！他们就是嫉妒你，你根本就不是话多的人，你也一点都不烦人！你其实是我遇到过最好的可以谈心的伙伴！”

对于赛门的爆发，马库斯看上去有些尴尬，现在轮到赛门尴尬了。他喝光了杯子里的啤酒。“呃，我把这个放到水池里去。”

马库斯摇摇头。“不用，我来放就好。”

“没关系的，我来吧。”赛门迅速逃到厨房。厨房很小，偏重实用型而非耐看型，尽管外面的屋子一团乱，这里却很整洁。赛门猜艺术家们在他们工作的地方都会搞得比较乱。他深呼吸，音乐在他全然没注意的时候已经变成一支轻柔的钢琴曲。

赛门刚刚把杯子放进水槽，就听见马库斯走进厨房了，他把杯子放在厨房的柜台上。厨房很小，所以马库斯挡住了厨房门，马库斯块头也没有那么大，他身材很匀称。赛门曾经看见过，有天马库斯在画画时脱掉了连帽衫，让赛门欣赏到了马库斯穿着他那件经常穿着的背心的美妙场景，也欣赏到了那个一直藏在连帽衫下总在挑逗赛门的纹身，那是一个几何图案，从他的胳膊一直到肩膀。那个纹身不该像赛门想得那么性感的，但是……那的确很性感。那让马库斯到了某个新阶段，而这个阶段的马库斯让赛门痴迷不已。

马库斯正盯着赛门看，两人之间的强烈情绪又浮现出来。

赛门清清嗓子。“抱歉，马库斯，我不是想搞得很奇怪还是什么的，我只是没法忍受你被人那样对待，你是我遇见过最和善最值得尊敬的人，却被像垃圾一样对待。”马库斯朝他走过来的时候，赛门猛地吸口气。马库斯站得很近，几乎就在他脸前。赛门的手捏紧了水槽，他现在是真的注意到了他们两人之间的身高差，他都没意识到这点居然激起了他的性欲。他想把双腿缠在马库斯强壮的腰上，当他……

“不行，停下，赛门，你必须记得……你结婚了。”

“马库斯？”赛门开口问道，他的声音颤抖。

马库斯靠得更近了，他现在紧贴着赛门。赛门闭上眼睛，紧捏住水槽的手指用力到发白。

“马库斯……我们不能。”

马库斯揽住赛门的腰，转了个身，让他的背抵着柜台。

“我不是在幻想，你也感觉到了我们之间有什么，赛门。”

赛门感觉到了，老天啊他真的感觉到了。但是他能做什么……他结婚了。他摇摇头。“马库斯……”

“他待你那么糟糕，赛门，我不完美，但我会待你更好，比‘那’更好。”

赛门知道迈克尔待他糟糕，迈克尔理直气壮地那样对待他。即使是这样，赛门也从来没出轨过，他知道自己某个时候会的，也许只有马库斯对他表现出了兴趣，但他确定自己可以随便找个至少愿意上床的人，那种人应该不难找。

……但他也从来没遇到过像马库斯这样的人。

长久以来，赛门都没感觉到这么……和一个人那么亲近。马库斯与迈克尔以及赛门遇到的任何人都不一样，他感觉自己和马库斯以一种不同的方式联系在了一起。他不会说自己爱他，但他也不仅仅是在肉体层面被马库斯所吸引，他知道他感觉到了什么，那是肯定的。

但马库斯实在是太年轻了，而且搞外遇这种事……有太多事情可能会失控。马库斯不该得到一场外遇这样的关系。

“我们不能马库斯——”马库斯的嘴唇吻上了赛门的嘴唇，赛门喘息着，那个吻即迅速又轻柔却也表现出了极度的渴望。赛门的呼吸加快了。

“你还那么年轻马库斯——”马库斯又一次吻他。

“我可不是处男，如果这是你担心的。”赛门摇摇头，却轻轻呻吟，马库斯吻着他的脖子，他能感觉到自己裤子里的骚动。

“你值得一段比外遇更好的感情马库斯。”赛门喘息，马库斯吮吸着他的耳垂，那片敏感的血肉，马库斯轻咬一下才放开。

“我想要你，赛门。”

赛门感觉自己的膝盖在这样的表白之下变得虚弱无力，倚靠着柜台的胳膊是唯一支撑他站立的东西。赛门已经硬了，他和马库斯都知道。马库斯咬着嘴唇看着赛门裤子的隆起。赛门喘息着，当他看到马库斯的裤子也有隆起时，他愈发地感觉到口干舌燥。

马库斯又一次亲吻他，这次时间更长了。他们的嘴唇撞在一起，马库斯吮吸着赛门的舌头。赛门呜咽一声，舌头也包裹住了马库斯的。这个吻来得凶猛强烈，饱含激情。赛门心中悸动不已。他挪开了，带出一丝口水。他知道自己在发抖。马库斯走近，身体紧贴着他，赛门能感觉到他，抵住他大腿的坚硬和火热。操，赛门想要他……但是……

“我结婚了，马库斯。”他勉强挤出一句话。

这次马库斯停下了，他从赛门身上挪开，但他的身体依然紧贴着赛门。赛门看着马库斯的眼睛，那双漂亮的绿色眼睛里包含着太强烈的情绪，让赛门忘记了呼吸。

“我知道。告诉我让我停下来，赛门……我就停下来。”

赛门看向马库斯的眼睛，他们对视着。赛门的心跳得飞快，只是想一想马库斯这个名字就让他心痛。他知道自己不应该……

这就是了，他不应该……但那已经无法阻止他了。

赛门急急地凑上前，吻住马库斯的嘴唇，在马库斯回吻他时喘息了一下。赛门的双臂环绕着马库斯的脖子，把他拉得更近。他们的舌头再次缠绵在一起，争夺着主动权。赛门让步了，他任由马库斯主导了一切，倒不是说他赢不来主导权。马库斯的双手拦在赛门的腰际，只一用力就将他抬上了柜台。赛门呻吟着把他拉得更近。他们分开时双唇间发出清亮的啵声，赛门感觉到了疼痛。

马库斯的双唇再次游走在赛门的脖子上。“你不能留下任何痕迹。”赛门低吟道。似乎马库斯早就知道了，他轻轻地吮吸赛门的脖子，轻到不会留下痕迹，但力度足以让赛门渴望更多。赛门知道这是情欲作怪，但他想要马库斯标记他。他想要马库斯的牙齿在自己的皮肤上留下刺痛，想让上面留下明显的牙印，来证明他都对赛门做过什么。马库斯的手指滑进赛门的衬衫里，抚摸着他的身侧，然后继续向上。赛门感觉到些许尴尬，马库斯显然很健美，而赛门并没有锻炼过。至少他没有太过肥胖，但他有点小腹赘肉。马库斯似乎根本不在意这个。

马库斯的指尖滑过他的乳头时，赛门忍住了一声呻吟。已经有太久没人触碰过赛门的那个部位了，而那里则立即就变硬竖立起来。马库斯把他的衬衫脱掉时，赛门颤抖了一下。马库斯立即找到了他的乳头，这让赛门深吸了一口气，暗自怒骂着自己不断向前顶撞的胯部。马库斯几乎要把其中一个吞下去一样狠狠吮吸着，一阵吮吸的声音紧随其后，他的舌尖掠过乳尖，这让赛门叫出声来。而当马库斯咬下去并吮吸起来的时候，赛门差点尖叫起来。马库斯用舌头安抚着赛门的乳头，带给赛门疼痛与欢愉。他狠狠地用牙扯了一下，让赛门又叫出声。

马库斯以同样的方式关照了另一个，赛门能感觉到在这样粗暴却爱怜的动作下，自己内裤里的湿润。欲望席卷了他全身。他在马库斯的抚摸下呻吟着，轻轻扭动着身体，他握住马库斯的肩膀乞求更多。马库斯放开了他的乳头，又一次亲吻他的嘴唇。这次亲吻的主角完全是舌头了，赛门在他的口中呻吟着，当马库斯吮吸着他的下唇时，赛门喘息着，马库斯反复吮吸着赛门的嘴唇，然后才堪堪放开。

马库斯在赛门脖子边低吟出一句脏话，他伸出手透过裤子包裹住自己的下身。赛门咬着嘴唇，他现在就想要马库斯，要他的全部。他又一次亲吻马库斯，将双腿缠在他的腰上。他推了推马库斯的肩膀但没有分开两人的双唇，希望他能明白自己的意思。幸运的是马库斯明白了，他抱紧赛门的大腿，将他从柜台上抱了起来。

赛门喘息着停下了亲吻，他现在正以最美妙的方式紧贴着马库斯，他叫着他的名字，迎上了又一个吻。马库斯跌跌撞撞地走出厨房，没法真正专注在这个吻上，因为他同时还要确保自己不会被工作室里乱七八糟的艺术品绊倒，避免他们一不小心因为这些东西丧命或者受伤。

他们最终来到了马库斯的床上，或者那张像床的东西上，那更像是放在地板上的一张大床垫。赛门实在没心思注意那是什么东西，马库斯把他放到床上，然后爬到他身上。赛门把马库斯拽下来，让他紧贴着自己。两个人都在喘息着，呻吟着，两人的勃起紧贴着彼此。两人的胯部摩擦在一起时，赛门无比渴望地伸手去扒马库斯的衬衫。他们互相贴在一起，赛门仰起头，马库斯又一次亲吻起他的脖子。

赛门的双腿缠着马库斯，他舔舔嘴唇，在喘息中说：“你，你有，呃，有安全套吗？”他问道。马库斯点点头。他伸手去掏床垫上的一个小包，赛门猜他把那些东西都放在那里。在他找东西的时候赛门亲吻着他的脖子，马库斯终于找到了。赛门伸出手解开他的裤子，手指滑过裤链，隔着内裤抓住他。马库斯已经非常硬了。赛门感觉到他自己因为期待而轻轻颤抖着。马库斯呻吟一声，赛门感觉自己抽搐了一下。他的裤子已经变得太紧了。他上下磨蹭着自己的隆起，而马库斯已经很不耐烦了，他开始扒掉两人剩下的衣物。赛门帮他一齐脱掉了他的裤子和内裤。当赛门终于看到他的老二解放了的时候，他想要它深入自己的喉咙。但他们之间喘息太甚，他现在就想马库斯进入他的身体里。

赛门努力着，两人一起想要脱掉他的裤子。这本不该有多难做到的，但在你被性欲驱使时，双手可以变得非常笨拙，笨到不知道该怎么做。他们最终把他的裤子和内裤都脱掉了，此时一切对于赛门来说才变得那么真实。真实感非常强烈，因为马库斯已经深深地吻过他很多次了。他真的要这么做了，他要和另一个男人上床了。赛门全然不知这一切有多糟糕，没人应该受到出轨这种事的折磨，无论他们本人有多坏多糟糕。

赛门期待地咬着嘴唇，马库斯不知从哪儿拿出一瓶润滑液。赛门的注意力都被马库斯的腹肌和难以置信的老二所吸引了。

当马库斯把润滑油挤在手指上时，赛门的呼吸更急促了。马库斯把瓶子放在一边，再次朝赛门靠过来。“告诉我停下来，我就会停的。”他低声呢喃道。

赛门知道自己不会也不想让他停下。他凑过去又一次亲吻马库斯。当马库斯的第一根手指插进去的时候，赛门喘息着，强迫自己放松。他已经太久没做过了，他从来也不太喜欢用手指抚弄自己，害怕会在做到一半时被他丈夫发现。马库斯的手指动了起来，缓慢地开始进出，赛门呻吟着，加深了他们之间的吻。赛门的双臂揽着马库斯的脖子，把他拉得更近，将自己的腿分得更开，在马库斯的手指进出间，熟悉的暖意开始在赛门全身蔓延。几分钟后马库斯轻轻地加入了第二根手指，赛门停下了那个吻，靠在他肩膀上呻吟起来。

“你还好吗？”马库斯问道。他的声音低沉，满是情欲。赛门点点头，咬着他的肩膀，想让自己小点声。他不知道隔壁的人会不会听到他们。

“马库斯，我可以了你可以——”他又发出一声呻吟，马库斯伸开了手指，进一步扩张他。马库斯的手指朝赛门身体深处插去，这让赛门爆发出一声尖叫。

“噢操！马库斯，求你了！”他大声呻吟着，在马库斯身下扭动着，张开双腿，因马库斯的手指越探越深而喘息着。

“你确定吗？”赛门点点头，把他拉近，又一次亲吻他。这个吻粗暴，湿润，诉说着他极度的渴求。手指撤出去时赛门咬咬嘴唇，在他等着马库斯做准备的时候——戴上安全套、润滑自己，他几乎都要乞求他了。当马库斯抵在赛门的后庭时，两人都喘息了一下。

赛门几乎是乞求马库斯推进。当马库斯终于开始插进去的时候，赛门发出一声不太好听的尖叫。马库斯低声咕哝着，脸埋在赛门的脖子边，他握住赛门的大腿，逐渐深入，在他终于完全进入时低吟一声。赛门一只手揽着他的肩膀，一只手揽着他的脖子，一边调整着姿势以适应马库斯，一边喘息着。他是赛门所期待的一切，甚至超出了他的期待。赛门满意地看着他扩张着自己，感受着马库斯在他体内的火热。他曾幻想过，梦到过，但真正感受到要比他所能想象出的一切感觉加起来都要美妙百倍。

经过一小会的调整，马库斯试探地推进了一下。赛门大叫起来把他拉近。马库斯把那当做是许可，开始抽插。如果他动作轻柔一些倒还有几分浪漫，但他并没有，他快速又猛烈地抽插，每次插入和拔出都晃动着赛门的身体。赛门呻吟着，抓挠着马库斯的后背，大叫着，乞求着，想要更多。一切都那么猛烈，他们的皮肤撞在一起的声音清晰又淫荡，但赛门爱这其中的每一声。

马库斯击中了赛门体内的那个美妙的点，赛门仰起头尖叫出声，他的指尖陷进马库斯的后背，他喘息着。

“天啊，马库斯，是的！就是那里，哦天啊！”马库斯低沉地咕哝着，倾斜了一下，找到了恰好的角度。赛门尖叫。“哦我的天，马库斯！啊！噢！操！是的！就是那里！是的！哦天啊！”

马库斯声音低沉，因为赛门的呻吟声而加快了抽插的速度，赛门只有尖叫，他撑不了太久，他已经能感觉到了。在他腹间逐渐积累的感觉随时会爆发，他低沉地呻吟，咬住马库斯的肩膀。

“马库斯，我就要——天啊！”他猝不及防。赛门咬住嘴唇，绷起身子，他蜷缩着靠在马库斯身上，高潮毫无预警地到来，他唯一发出的声音只有低沉的呻吟。“哦我的天！哦我的天！”他仰起头，呼吸急促，脸上尽是欢愉。赛门释放了自己，一波又一波，那几乎痛苦的几分钟欢愉时刻，终于一切终了。他呻吟着，喘息着，马库斯依然不停地抽插，磨蹭着他的胯部，也想要释放自己，赛门因此又一次急促地喘息起来。赛门抬起身子，提起臀部，让自己与马库斯贴得更近，让马库斯插入他体内更深的地方。

马库斯一定非常接近他的高潮了，他发出一声介于低吟和尖叫的喊声，安全套截住了所有赛门错过的火热液体。马库斯在高潮到来时仍在不断抽插，两人都因此而喘息着，直到马库斯终于停了下来。

马库斯在赛门的脖子边喘息着，他的胳膊颤抖着松开了赛门的双腿。赛门的双腿也在发颤，他全身都在发抖，他感觉自己快要喘不上气了。他转过头，鼻子撞上了马库斯带着胡茬有些扎人的下巴。马库斯转过头来亲吻赛门，赛门又一次抱住他。相比较于他们之前的那场激烈的性爱，这个拥抱十分轻柔。赛门停下这个吻，双手游走在马库斯汗津津的脸颊上。赛门的前额抵着马库斯的额头，他闭上了眼睛。

他做到了，他背着自己的丈夫出轨了，对于他刚刚做的一切，他无言可辩。他没有喝醉，判断力也没有收到干扰和破坏，他按照自己的意愿出轨了。他想要他和马库斯刚才所做的，而且已经渴望了太久。他幻想过，他为此自慰过，而现在他真的做了。

他不知道就此之后一切会如何发展，但当马库斯亲吻他时，他知道，所有的事，这个吻……一切都不会只是一时之事。

 

第一部 完


End file.
